Bitten
by Ceruleanx
Summary: Edward successfully left Bella in New Moon. She moved on with her human life, and got together with the werewolf Jacob Black instead. They now live in Anchorage, Alaska, with their two children. Their peaceful life is disrupted when a new vampire comes to town. This story focuses on their teenage daughter Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Where's my blue sweater!" I called, running down the stairs.

"In the wash. It was your turn to do laundry!" She called back.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That's my _lucky_ sweater! I can't do a math test without my lucky sweater!" I said.

Dad chuckled at the dining room table.

I turned to him, "You laugh now, but you won't be laughing when I fail this test because I can't wear it!"

"If you wanted to pass, you should've studied." He said, taking a bite of toast.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk." Mom retorted with a grin.

"I was a great student." He said with good humour, but we all knew that was bull.

I sighed, "I guess I could wear that pink shirt. It's not as lucky, but it'll do."

I walked back up the stairs, defeated. My 8 year old brother Elijah was walking down the stairs in his underwear.

"Good morning, snotface." I greeted.

"Morning, ugly." He replied.

"Be nice!" Mom called from the stairs, but Dad only laughed.

I returned to my room at the top of the stairs, and dug through piles of clothes until I found my pink tank top, and then put a long thick grey cardigan on top. I returned back downstairs and joined my family for breakfast. Eli had been dressed. Mom had made bacon, eggs, and toast.

I quickly ate because time was running out, and Mom would leave me behind if I wasn't ready on time. Well, not really, but she'd threaten to, anyway. When breakfast was finished, I put the dishes into the dishwasher. Then I brushed my teeth, and I was ready to go. Mom was waiting by the door.

Mom gave Dad a quick peck on the cheek, and we were off. Dad drops off Eli at school before he goes to work at the mechanics shop. Mom works at my high school, so I bum a ride most mornings.

Mom and I got into her car, and she turned it on, letting the car warm up.

"How are you feeling, Hannah?" She asked.

"Fine, yourself?" I automatically replied. I had to wonder what brought this on.

"Well, I just heard you were having difficulties with Anna Bridges and Justine Lee." She said.

"Oh. Don't worry about that. They're just stupid and petty." I brushed off.

"Hannah…" She said.

"Mom, if there was a problem, I'd tell you, ok?" I brushed off, a little too brusquely to be casual.

Actually, those girls were causing me a lot a problems, but I didn't want to tattle. Snitches get stitches.

She tucked my bangs behind my ear.

"Don't sink to their level, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I replied.

The car was warmed up, and Mom got the car going to South Anchorage High School. We didn't live far, so it was a short ride, only 15-20 minutes. She parked in the staff lot, and I hopped out. It didn't matter if people saw me with her. Everyone knew she was my mom, and I couldn't be bothered to care, even if I did get teased a bit.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye." She replied, and I walked off toward the art room.

The door was open, but Ms. Seldon wasn't there. Class wouldn't start for another hour, but art was my first class, and she wouldn't mind that I started early. To be honest, I was slow, and kind of clumsy, and I needed all the extra time I could get on my projects. I took my clay project from the counter. It was on a large piece of wood with burlap stapled to it, and a garbage bag over it to keep it from drying out. I placed it on the table, and got to work on my awkward lopsided vase. Ceramics wasn't my forte, but I enjoyed it.

I worked on it, lost in my own little world. Ms. Seldon eventually returned. We briefly greeted each other, and she got to work at her desk, as I continued to work. She had turned on a soft music radio station, and the music was nice to listen to.

Eventually students started to trickle in, and got started on their own projects. My class friend Amelia took her place next to me.

"Did you see the hot substitute that's subbing for Mr. Clayton today?" She asked.

"No, what does he look like?" I asked.

She grinned, "Tall, black hair, kinda pale, even by Alaska standards. And he has these weird amber coloured eyes… it must be like a defect or something. But he's a hottie, I'll tell you that."

"I can't wait." I said, but I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

I didn't do well with hot guys. Or guys, period. Outside my dad and my brother, I haven't had much to do with the male gender since I became aware of the differences between boys and girls. But I had Mr. Clayton for fourth period, the last class of the day, so I was about to find out. I wondered if I could pretend to be sick to get out of school for the day…

Amelia sighed, "You're lucky. I wish I could have something hot to stare at for an hour and a half. All I have is old balding Mr. Ryans."

I nodded. Secretly, I'd take Mr. Ryans over Mr. Hot Guy any day of the week. This was also the class I had the test in; I couldn't take any more distractions. I'd fail for sure.

Class came and went. Amelia talked animatedly about different topics. Shoes, a concert she was going to on the weekend, back to Mr. Hot Guy. She gave him the code name Joe because she didn't actually know his name. She made him sound like the physically perfect human. Butterflies resumed in my stomach. Maybe I didn't have to fake a stomach ache to get out of school, after all.

My next class was slow. I lamely attempted to assuage my worries by reminding myself he's only human and just a teacher and it didn't matter who he was or what he looked like because I'd never see him after this brief stint. But it didn't help.

However, my worries ended up not being necessary because Mom tracked me down at lunch.

"Hannah, you should probably go home." She said.

"What?" I asked, stopping short.

"You said you weren't feeling good this morning, darling. You aren't looking too good. I think you should go home and rest." She said.

Her words were awkward, forced. My mom was a bad liar. I felt fine, except for the butterflies in my stomach. But I knew there was a reason behind her words, why she wanted me to go home.

"Okay." I agreed.

"I'll drive you home myself." She said, relieved I didn't put up a fight, or question her.

She accompanied me to my locker so I could grab my stuff. She popped by the office to let them know, and she led me back to the car. I don't think anyone was watching me, but I acted like I felt sluggish just in case. With the anxiety all day, it wasn't difficult. Mom was kind of pale though, and she was shaking a bit. I got the feeling she was scared herself, and was probably the one who should be going home. I didn't mention this though, and let her take me home without a word. I was worried about her, though.

I didn't really know what to do, so I threw in the laundry I neglected to do previously. After that, it was really quiet, and it felt weird. I turned the tv on low for background noise, and started to tidy up absentmindedly. When I heard the washing machine finish, I took the clothes and put them into the dryer. I plunked in front of the tv as I waited for it to finish. Then I folded the clothes, and put them in their respective bedrooms. I put Eli's away for him, but I left Mom and Dad's on their bed.

Dad came back around 3 with Eli. Eli normally would go to daycare after school, but I guess Dad picked him up because he was off for whatever reason anyway.

"You're home early." I said.

"There wasn't much to do, so I clocked out." He said.

He didn't say anything about me being home. Mom must have called him.

"I didn't know you were one to take off early." I commented.

He shrugged, "Other guys take off all the time. It was about time I got a piece of the action."

I grinned, "I guess so."

Dad sat down next to me to watch tv. Eli played on the floor with his toy cars and the plastic car racing set.

"Is Mom okay?" I asked Dad.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" Dad asked casually.

"I don't know… she just seemed… off. It might've just been my imagination." I brushed off, but something in my gut told me I was right.

"Don't worry about it kiddo." He ruffled my hair, "Probably just something at work."

"I guess." I said.

We continued to watch in silence. At 3:30, I got up and put a lasagna in the oven for dinner. If anything, it gave me something to do, even if it was a 5 minute job. I joined Dad back on the couch, and he was mysteriously focused on the television set. Even though he looked casual, he seemed oddly tense.

I heard Mom's car pull up the driveway at 4:15. This was very odd because she often stayed behind to mark until 6. She opened the door, holding giant thick plastic folders that held her marking.

"Welcome home." Dad greeted.

I bit back my question. Why was Mom home early? Why did she insist I go home at lunch? Now that I think about it, why did Dad come home early, and bring back Eli? Dad never took off work like that. He loved his job. And he was definitely tense about something. This all had to be interconnected, somehow.

"Mom, I was thinking of going to go see a movie tonight with Amelia." I tested, to see how she'd respond.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's a school night." Mom said.

Mom has never given the 'it's a school night' excuse, even for sleepovers. She trusted me to be responsible, and to be in bed at a reasonable hour. Yes, something was definitely up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mom insisted I stay home again. She called the school before I could question her decision. We were standing in the kitchen, the phone still in her hand. Mom and Dad both looked very serious.

"Mom, I had that math test yesterday. Mr. Clayton doesn't like people missing tests." I said.

"He'll understand. There's a substitute anyway. You can take the test when Mr. Clayton gets back." She said.

"Mom, what's going on?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Why don't you want me to go to school?"

She gave an awkward grimace that was supposed to be a smile, "Nothing is going on. I'm just worried you're not getting enough rest. You've had a lot on your plate lately, with school and dance and homework. Just take it easy today, ok? You can go back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I said, carving it into stone, "Just remember, you promised."

"Tomorrow." Mom echoed weakly, and left the kitchen with her tea in her hand.

Dad was still standing there.

"What the hell is going on, seriously?" I asked, "What's wrong with Mom?"

"Don't worry about it, Hannah. It's nothing. Trust me." Dad said, giving up all pretense, and taking a sip of coffee.

I sighed, "Maybe I'll be more compliant if I was in on it."

"Just go easy on your Mom, okay?" Dad said, and put his mug in the sink.

I sighed.

"And don't leave the house." Dad said, "Please."

I sighed. Now I was on lockdown?

"Fine." I grumbled, "I'll just sit on my ass all day and watch tv while pigging out on junk food. How does that sound?"

"Now you're starting to sound like a teenager! I was getting a little worried there, kiddo." He laughed, but his levity sounded a bit forced.

I rolled my eyes, and watched with annoyance as I watched my family going off, leaving me behind.

It got quiet really fast. I didn't enjoy sitting around all day doing nothing. I went to our little library and picked out a book, laid down on the couch, and started reading it.

I read two novels by the time Dad got home. I looked up at the clock, and it was 3, with Eli again.

"Welcome home." I mumbled, and resumed my novel.

"Thank you." He said, ignoring the irritation in my voice.

Eli went to play in his room, and Dad went off to work on the car he was rebuilding in the garage.

Mom came home at 3:45 today.

"Welcome back." I grumbled, irritated more when I saw her.

She smiled sadly, "We can order Thai tonight, if you want."

Bribing me with my favourite food so I'll forgive her, nice.

"Okay." I agreed; I'd never turn down Thai food.

She was clearly happy I took her peace offering, and took a seat next to me, reading as well until it was time to order food.

We ate at the dinner table. Eli provided most of the dinner conversation, babbling on about his day. Dad prodded him to speak; I think that was intentional so we wouldn't be eating in silence. Nobody asked me about my day, and for that I was grateful. After dinner, Mom offered to do the dishes, even though she worked all day. I just went up to take a shower, dried my hair, and headed off to bed early.

I opened my eyes. It was 3 AM. I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep, so I got up. I was stiff; I had woken up in the position I fell asleep in. I slowly stretched out my muscles, feeling resistance and hearing a few cracks. My foot had fallen asleep, so I massaged feeling back into it. Afterward, I got changed into day clothes, and headed downstairs to watch tv until it was time to make breakfast.

Because I had extra time to kill, I made homemade waffles, Eli's favourite breakfast. The look on his face when he came down was priceless. Waffles were a special weekend treat, never a meal provided during the school week. He thanked me, even gave me a hug.

Mom came down, later than Eli or Dad. She still looked pale, and my irritation ebbed when I saw her emotional state. Dad was right; I needed to go easier on her.

"Mom, I don't have to go to school today." I volunteered, feeling awkward saying the words.

"No, no, you should probably go. You've missed a lot." She said, although she didn't sound happy. I knew she wanted me to stay home, whatever the reason was.

Dad gently squeezed her shoulder, and they passed a look between them, having a secret conversation I didn't understand.

Dad put the dishes into the dishwasher, as everyone else got ready for their day. Mom's hands were slightly shaking as we were putting on our jackets.

"I can drive, Mom." I offered.

She handed the keys without comment.

We walked to the car. I was a bit nervous because I didn't have much experience driving, but Mom clearly wasn't in any condition to drive. As I pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, it dawned on me we probably could've asked Dad for a ride, although that probably would make him late. He already had Eli to drop off, and the high school was in the opposite direction of where he had to go.

We got to school without incident, and I parked in the staff lot. We got out of the car, and I put the keys in my pocket when she reached out for them.

"Don't worry, Mom. I won't leave you stranded here." I said, and she gave a weak smile.

I dropped my bag off in my locker, and headed to the art room, surprised that class had already started. I had no idea we were late. Mom didn't say anything.

I took my project from the counter, and seamlessly joined the class.

"Where have you been?" Amelia asked.

"I've had a bit of the stomach flu." I said.

"Really? You seemed fine to me." She said.

"It came out of nowhere. I think I'm ok now, though. Just one of those 24 hour things, y'know?" I said.

She nodded, accepting my excuse, and then started talking as we worked.

The day flew by. I got the work I had missed from my second and third periods, but it'd be easy enough to catch up if I dedicated time on the weekend for it.

I walked into my fourth period classroom, my last class of the day. Math. I dreaded thinking of the extra homework I'd have to catch up on. I already hated Math. My heart lurched when I saw someone I didn't recognize standing at the podium.

With Mom and Dad behaving weird, I forgot all about the hot substitute. And my god, he was as hot as they said. At least 6'0", except I'm not good at judging height so I'm not entirely sure. Short black hair, spiked in a disheveled nonchalant manner. He didn't look more than 23, but he had to be older than that to be a certified teacher. And those strange amber eyes I've heard about, which had a deep golden hue. His beauty was not exaggerated.

"Are you Hannah Black?" He asked.

"Ye-yes." I stuttered.

He nodded, "You missed a test. You may stay after school to write it, if you'd like. I'll be here."

"Okay." I agreed; I'd be here anyway.

I took my usual seat. A small group of girls were giggling in the corner. It wasn't difficult to guess why. They were ecstatic. Within minutes, the room filled, and class got started. We were on a new chapter, and I was a bit behind. I probably should have spent yesterday studying what I was missing, and I kicked myself for the lack of foresight. Mr. Whateverhisnamewas, Joe I guess, using Amelia's nickname for him, was a good teacher though, and gave a brief summary of the previous lesson, even though it was only yesterday. I could follow it though, and I understood the rest of the lesson.

Class breezed by, and eventually ended. I stayed behind, waiting for the teacher to answer pointless questions from female students that were clearly just a reason to talk to him. He patiently answered every one. Eventually, they all left, and it was just me and him.

He pulled the test from his briefcase, and placed it on my desk.

"You'll have 30 minutes." He said.

"Okay." I said, and got to work.

It was easy, and I got it finished in 20. I stood up and brought it to the teacher's desk.

"That was fast." He commented.

"It seemed easy. Nailed it or failed it." I said, with a grin, then my heart lurched, but he laughed.

"That's math." He said, "If you want, I can mark it right now. Everyone's getting theirs back tomorrow anyway."

"Okay." I kicked myself.

I stood in silence, watching his hand make check marks and x's.

"Why's Mr. Clayton away anyway?" I asked.

"He fell, and landed badly on his knee. He ended up needing surgery. He'll be out the rest of the year." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Yeah, it's not good." He said.

"Are you going to be our teacher the rest of the semester then?" I asked.

"Yes, unless I fall and hurt my knee too." He said with a grin.

"Let's not hope for that." I said, feeling like I was missing a private joke.

"Here you go, Miss." He said, handing me back my test.

I got 94%. I handed it back to him, and he placed it with the other tests on his desk.

"You understand the material really well. Just a few careless mistakes, here and there. Great job." He said.

"Thanks." I said, "Uhm, what's your name? So I know."

"Thomas Price." He said.

"Mr. Price." I repeated dumbly.

"Yes." He repeated, "And your surname's Black. Is there a relation to the Bella Black, the teacher here?"

"Yes, she's my mother." I said.

"Every teenager's dream." He grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Well, I should go. I have stuff to do. Thanks." I said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Hannah. I look forward to teaching your class." He said.

"It was nice meeting you too." I said, packing my stuff, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He said, and I left the classroom.

I audibly sighed. That was worse than I could imagine. Hotter than I could imagine. He was hotter than any Hollywood movie star I've ever seen. And my stomach lurched, knowing Amelia would want a firsthand account of what he's like tomorrow in class.

I was too shaken up to work, and I don't know if the art room was open anyway. I went to Mom's classroom, where she was packing up.

"Going home early again today?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I can mark on a comfy chair at home." She smiled, but it was strained.

I sat at a desk until she was ready to go home. We walked to the staff parking lot together. I fished the car keys out of my bag, we got in, and I drove us home.


	3. Chapter 3

We got home, and Dad was already there with Eli. I didn't like this new family dynamic that was going on. The fact I didn't know why this was happening was even more unsettling.

"What should we have for dinner?" Mom asked casually as she and Dad watched tv.

Eli laid on the floor in front of them, colouring and kicking his legs in the air. I sat on the recliner next to the couch.

"Whatever's fine." Dad said passively.

Mom called in for pizza. I lost my appetite though, and went to bed early.

I don't know why I behaved this way. I've had hot teachers before, and I've never gotten so nervous. Every instinct I had told me to stay away from Mr. Price, even though there's no possible way he could hurt me. He was just another teacher, I barely knew him. And I have to admit, he made me a bit horny.

I woke up. 2:30 am. I rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but it was no use. At 3:15, I gave up, and got out of bed.

I went downstairs. A dark tall figure was sitting on the couch. Dad.

"Hello." I said, my voice tense.

He looked at me.

"Good morning." He said, but his voice was strained.

I walked over to him. His body looked tense. I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Maybe you should take the day off today. Do you need a cold cloth?" I offered.

"Yeah, I'll take the day off." He said, brusque, almost rude.

I was taken back. He never acted this way. Whatever was going on, it was seriously bothering him.

"Could you get me something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure, what do you want?" I asked.

"Anything." He said, "Just make a lot of it."

"Is your stomach okay?" I asked.

"My stomach is fine. Just get me food." He almost demanded, then tacked on a gruff, "Please."

I shuffled to the kitchen, fighting back the urge to cry. Whatever had Dad on edge wasn't my fault. But I couldn't help feeling a little scared. I wanted to know what was going on. Was I too irresponsible to be trusted with the truth?

I went to the fridge and took out a couple pieces of leftover pizza. I put them on a plate and brought them to dad. He ate them within a minute.

"Want me to get you more?" I asked.

"Please." He said.

I went and grabbed 3 more pieces, thinking it was probably too much, but he ate them just the same.

"I need you to make me a promise, Hannah." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't get close to Mr. Price." He said.

It felt like an icy boulder dropped in the pit of my stomach, and my heart missed a beat.

"Okay." I whispered, barely being able to get it out.

"And don't tell your mom I said anything." He said.

I nodded, but I got the feeling he could see me.

I sat on the recliner, staring into the darkness. I wasn't really sure what to do. Eventually, Dad started to snore on the couch next to me. I turned on the tv low, and watched whatever was on until Mom got up.

Mom looked awful. She didn't sleep. Her eyes were red. She was pale. She looked like she had seen a monster.

"Good morning." I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Good morning." She said back, but she didn't have any enthusiasm.

"How… are you?" I asked.

"Sick. I think I'm going to call it in." She said.

"I hope you don't have what Dad has. He isn't feeling well. And he has a wicked temperature. I think he should go to the hospital." I said.

She shook her head, "Your dad's okay. Just a bit under the weather, like me."

I got up. She was swaying on her feet. I put the back of my hand on her forehead. She was cold and clammy.

"Yeah, you should stay in bed today." I agreed, "I'll take Eli to school and get him from school."

Mom nodded, not arguing with me like she might have otherwise. She went to go lay on the recliner, and I went to go rouse my little brother and get him ready for the day.

As suspected, Amelia wanted a full report from yesterday. I was scared to think about Mr. Price, considering my Dad's warning. Amelia mistook my anxiety's cause as desire. My first account was a little weak according to her, and she demanded I tell it again, not leaving any detail out.

"Oh, girl, you are _so_ lucky! Think I'd be able to switch schedules?" She asked.

"It's a little late in the semester for that, I think." I said.

She sighed, "You get all the luck. You have a hot teacher, and you're not even taking advantage of it."

I wasn't sure what she considered to be 'taking advantage of it', and frankly, I didn't really want to know, so I didn't ask. I had a feeling it would involve a teacher getting arrested though.

Mom called the office at lunch to check on me. I was called to the office, and took the phone call.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice weak and pitiful. She had been crying again.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"I just worry… You know me. I'm an old worry-wart." Her voice broke.

"Mom, it's ok. We'll talk tonight, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Her reply was barely audible.

"Is Dad with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's here. I'll put him on." She said.

I heard the phone change hands.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hey Dad." I replied.

"Sorry about this morning." He said.

"It's okay." I replied.

"I was an asshole." He said, his voice still really tense.

"Don't worry about it." I said, "Hey, take care of Mom, okay?"

"Of course." He said, and we hung up.

I gave the phone back to the receptionist.

"Is your mom okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just sick. She should be okay in a few days." I said, my voice thick.

"Well I hope she feels better." She replied.

"I'll pass that along." I said, and I left the office.

I was doing a pretty good job not thinking about my dad's warning throughout the day, but when third block came around, it was all I could think about. Watching the clock go by so fast, knowing I'd have to be with Mr. Price again in a short time. He didn't seem like a bad person, but I also only spent under 2 hours with him in a professional setting. I didn't have a clue what he was actually like.

My stomach dropped when the bell rang, acknowledging the switch from the third block to fourth. I went to my classroom, and took my usual seat. I didn't look at Mr. Price.

I couldn't stand not having a distraction, even for a few minutes, so I pulled out a book to read in the brief interim between classes. I was really into it when Mr. Price called for attention, and class had begun. He casually looked at me briefly before the lesson started.

He explained flawlessly, and then instructed us to do 4 pages from the textbook. A struggling student put up their hand, and he went to go help them, explaining the concept in a different way, so the student could understand.

I put my hand up, and he came over to me.

"Yes, Hannah?" He asked.

"I don't get it." I said.

I don't know what made me do this. I understood it perfectly.

"What don't you get?" He asked, leaning down to me.

"Everything." I said, which was true, in a way.

He took the first question of the homework, and broke it down into parts, explaining each part to me, guiding me through the question. I examined his face as I listened. His breath was cool and pleasant. I wondered what kind of mouthwash he used. I wondered why my Dad warned me to stay away from him. He was a teacher. He wasn't going to be a big part of my life anyway, in the grand scheme of life. I'd just have him for 5 months, and then we'd part ways.

We were almost through the question, when my hand accidentally nudged his finger. His hands were as cold as ice, and I got goosebumps on my arms. He pulled his hand away, and I got the feeling that wasn't a coincidence.

"Now try question two on your own. If you need any more help, raise your hand." He said.

"Thank you." I said, and I started on my homework, my hands slightly shaking.

He moved on to help the next student, another girl who definitely needed help, but was only asking for it to have his attention. Suddenly, I felt as stupid as that girl.

I spent the rest of the class doing homework. I had a page finished when the bell rang, excusing us for the day. I packed up my gear when Mr. Price dismissed us, and I went to my locket to grab my stuff, hurrying so I wouldn't keep Eli waiting.

I went to the staff parking lot. I technically shouldn't have parked here because my mom wasn't here today, but nobody stopped me, or cared. I got into the car and made my way over to Eli's school. He was waiting by the door. He came when he saw me, got into the backseat, and I drove him home.


	4. Chapter 4

Mom had ribs slow-cooking in the oven when we got home. The smell permeated the house.

"We're home!" I called.

Mom and Dad weren't in the living room. Eli went off to the washroom. I looked around the house, but couldn't find them. I heard low voices from their bedroom upstairs. I slowly crept up the stairs to reduce the squeaking, and listened in on their conversation.

"You can't kill him, Jacob!"

"Bella, he's one of them." Dad was angry.

"One of them or not, his eyes are amber-" Her voice was broken; she had been crying.

"Don't you remember what Cullen did to you?!" He almost yelled.

I could see my mom's face from where I hid, and she flinched.

"Of course I remember, but Thomas Price has nothing-" She said.

"They're all the same! Do you want to risk Hannah's safety?"

"Of course I don't. But as I've said, his eyes are amber-"

"They could be contacts. They can't deny their basic urges. They're all a bunch of filthy disgusting monsters."

"But killing him Jacob! We don't know if there will be any retaliation. He could have a family!" She said, crying again.

"I can handle anything that comes this way. Have more faith in me." Dad brushed off.

"I do have faith in you. I'm just worried-"

"Yes, we all remember how much you love those Cullens." He said Cullens like it was a obscenity.

"Jacob, don't say that name." Mom was crying harder.

"Sorry, sorry." He said. His voice was still hard, but repentant.

"What can we do though?" She asked.

"I don't know." His voice was soft, and they hugged.

My head was spinning. I ran to my room. Who cares if they heard me. I couldn't even make sense of what I just heard! Dad was talking about murdering someone? Was he serious? Dad could be scary when he got angry, but I couldn't imagine him wanting to kill someone. Was he capable of such violence? Could I see my father murdering someone? A pit of ice fell in my stomach when I couldn't conjure a no.

I didn't like to think of my father being capable of such violence, and the nausea took over. Did Dad mean what he said? Could he be persuaded otherwise?

And Who were the Cullens, and what did they do to Mom? What do they have to do with Mr. Price? Amber eyes were mentioned, and it sounded like Mom was defending Mr. Price…

I buried my head in my pillow, and groaned as loudly as I dared. Nothing made sense anymore.

I came down for dinner when Eli called me. I wasn't hungry, but I came down anyway. I avoided my parents gaze as I sat down at the table. I had so many questions burning on my lips, but I knew they'd only get more upset if I asked. So I kept my mouth shut and my eyes down. It was a quiet dinner.

After dinner, Amelia called.

"Want to go see a movie?" She asked.

It was Thursday night. I looked hesitant at my mom, knowing she'd probably pull the 'it's a school night' excuse again. I asked anyway.

"You can go." Dad said.

"Jacob." Mom said, a warning.

"She's not on house arrest, Bella. A few hours out of the house will be okay." He said.

She didn't look happy, but she didn't argue.

"Stay in town." Mom said.

"Yes, Mom." I said.

I told Amelia I could go, and Mom agreed to let me borrow her car.

"Be home before 10." Mom said.

"Depending on the movie, it might not be out before then." I said.

"Come straight home from the movie." Dad amended.

"Okay." I said, and took the car keys.

I picked up Amelia from her house. Her first words were insisting I tell her about the class. Although I altered it a bit and said I was having trouble with a part of the homework, so I didn't have to admit I only did it for his attention (which I still didn't understand why I did that).

"Oooh! Girl!" Amelia chuckled, "You _like_ him."

"A bit." I sighed, dreamily, and then focused harder on my driving.

I wish we could get off the topic. I didn't want to think about the conversation I overheard earlier. The idea my dad actually wanted to kill someone, and mean it, was terrifying. My dad was nice, albeit a bit of a dick at times; at least I thought he was. But did I even know my dad? Maybe there were secrets about him that I didn't want to know. I shuddered. Amelia gave me a weird look but didn't comment, so I ignored it and focused on the road.

We got to the movie theatre. I had never heard of the movie Amelia wanted to see. I didn't really care either. I just wanted to get out of the house for a while, a breather from how tense my life had suddenly become.

The movie turned out to be a boring as hell romance drama. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the middle. When I woke up, Amelia was slightly aggravated because this meant we couldn't discuss the pros and cons of the male lead and the love rival. Amelia was all hung up on the love rival, but that was probably because her favourite actor played him. From what I saw, both males in the movie were practically the same dude.

"Let's get ice cream." Amelia said.

Okay." I said.

I know I promised my parents to come straight home after the movie. But I didn't have it in me. The thought of facing my parents now terrified me. And the movie was a bit shorter than I expected it to be, so I'd probably have some leeway.

I drove to the DQ, and I pulled into an empty spot near a pole with a light on top. We walked into the store, and Amelia treated me. We took a booth, eating our ice cream, and splitting a thing of fries.

"I was thinking of asking out Dane." She said.

"Oh yeah? I thought he was dating Jennifer." I said.

"They broke up last week." She said.

"Oh." I replied.

"But good news for me. I'm exactly his type." She said with a wink.

"Yeah, you should go for it." I encouraged half-heartedly.

I loosened up a bit. Smiled a bit more. Then slowly laughed. It felt good to go out with a friend, feeling the tension ebb away, even if it was temporary. I must have horribly misconstrued what my parents had been talking about earlier. I only heard parts of their conversation, missing crucial information. There's no way Dad could want to kill someone.

We finished up, and went back to the car. I dropped Amelia back to her house, and then started to head back to my house. I felt a bit sick, driving alone at night. To get from Amelia's house to mine, I had to drive down a long highway with dark forest on either side of the road. With Amelia, it was fine. To drive alone, well, it was pretty scary. There were also no other cars on the road, and I stepped on the gas a bit.

Something ran into my peripheral vision and into my direct line of sight. I slammed on the breaks, expecting to feel a bump, but I couldn't see anything. I looked around. It was some kind of animal that dashed in front of my car, but I couldn't see what kind. I didn't know an animal that could run that fast. Maybe I imagined it?

I turned off the car and got out. I looked at the front bumper of the car, and nothing was there. I bent down for a closer look, and it was clear underneath. I looked around. I definitely imagined it.

I stood up and looked into the forest, and my heart jumped. It looked like something was there. I squinted, trying to get a better look. It looked like a person, and he was staring right back on me. His eyes were dark, and it felt like they bore into my soul. I resisted the urge to call out; every hair stood on end. I looked around my surroundings, and I didn't see anyone else. I looked back at the man, but he was gone.

I scrambled to get back into my car, checking the backseat to make sure it was empty. I locked the doors, turned the car back on, and slammed on the gas, not slowing down until I was safely within the suburban boundaries.

When I got back home, I ran inside, my heart still pounding.

Mom was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 1 AM. I had been almost 2 hours at DQ.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked.

"DQ." I said.

"Amelia, we told you to come straight home." Mom's voice was strained.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"When we tell you to do something, we expect you to do it." Mom said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She sighed, "If it happens again, you're grounded."

"Okay." I said.

It felt strange, thinking about how scared I got, now within the safety of my own home. What happened almost had a dream-like quality. Why was I so afraid, when the man was nowhere near me? If he had tried something, I could've easily gotten to my car and drive away before he got anywhere near me. Yet I couldn't shake off this dark feeling.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Out." She said reluctantly.

"Where did he go at this hour?" I asked.

"There was a mechanic emergency." She said, but I knew it was a lie.

Mom's been lying a lot lately, it seems.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed now." I said awkwardly.

"You do that." She said.

I went upstairs, and got into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when I walked into fourth block, it almost surprised me to see Mr. Price standing at the podium. I couldn't sleep, and Dad didn't come home last night. He wasn't home when I left for school either. I didn't have any idea where he was, and I couldn't bear to ask Mom. I was almost afraid he followed through on his threat to kill Mr. Price.

Mr. Price greeted me with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Hannah." He said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Price." I greeted back weakly.

He gave me a curious look, but didn't comment.

"That must be some bug your mom has." He says lightly, "I hope she feels better soon."

"Yeah, me too… she's pretty sick." I said lamely.

If anyone was going to believe that my mom was sick, I was going to have to work on my acting skills.

"I hope she feels better." He said, politely.

"Thank you…" I said, "Do you know my parents?"

The question came out before I could stop it.

He seemed startled, "No, not well. I only briefly met your mother in the staff room. She's a lovely lady."

"Yeah, she is." I agreed, and took my seat before I could ask any more stupid questions.

Class dragged by. I wanted answers, not math. I tried to distract myself because staring at the clock every 5 minutes didn't make time go any faster. Mr. Price didn't say anything when I pulled out my novel to read, even though I was supposed to be doing math.

Finally, thankfully, class ended. I left, barely saying goodbye to Mr. Price on my way out. I walked to the staff parking lot. I started the car, and headed toward Eli's school. I sped a bit more than the legal speed.

When we got back home, Dad still wasn't home. I didn't want to ask if he had returned. A surprise guest was sitting on our couch though. Uncle Embry from La Push.

"Hey kids!" He greeted, and he pulled me and Eli into a hug.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I was excited to see him, but I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. I knew exactly why he was here.

"I came to visit." He said with a smile, recovering from my social blunder.

I hugged him closer. His skin was very hot, like it always was. It almost burned. This reminded me of how hot Dad was the previous night. But I hugged him closer.

Mom was in the kitchen making enchiladas. I went to help her, while Eli told Embry all about his day.

Mom had a bit more colour in her cheeks, although she still wasn't looking good. She was chopping chicken.

I grabbed the onions, and started chopping them.

"It's nice Uncle Embry's here." I said.

"Yes, it is." She agreed.

"How long do you think he'll be staying?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It's busy here. He came to help." She said.

I accepted her explanation, even though it was thoroughly lacking, and went back to mindlessly chopping.

"Seth was supposed to come up today too, but he couldn't get time off in time. He'll be here tomorrow." She said.

It dawned on me that Mom and Uncle Embry knew each other as teenagers. I had found another avenue to ask about the Cullens. I tried to hide my excitement in my chopping.

Eventually I heard Dad return, and he exchanged a few pleasantries with Uncle Embry.

"I can finish dinner." Mom said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've been busy all day. Go hang out with Jacob and Embry or something." She dismissed me.

I took a couple beers from the fridge, and brought them to Dad and Uncle Embry. I sat, wanting so badly to ask Uncle Embry about the Cullens. But I knew I'd have to get him alone to ask.

Soon the house filled with the smell of Mexican food, and dinner was ready shortly after. We all went to the table, and ate. The adults were talking, but I didn't really listen.

I hoped nobody would ask me about my day. My mind returned to my conversation with Mr. Price. If he only met my mom briefly, why was my mom so upset? Why was my dad so angry? Did Mr. Price do something to her in the staff room?

My stomach did backflips at this revelation. Mr. Price must've hurt my mom in some way… but what did he do, in such a short time, in such a public place? Did he touch her inappropriately? Threaten her? All I wanted to do was help my mom with her problem, like she's done for me hundreds of times over.

When Dinner was finished, I hand washed the dishes. Uncle Embry offered to dry them and put them away. Dad and Mom went for a short walk outside, because Mom hadn't left the house in days, and Eli was upstairs. Perfect.

"Uncle Embry." I started.

"You can just call me Embry. Uncle makes me sound so old." He laughed.

"Okay, Embry." I said, testing it out. It felt okay.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, I have something I need to ask, but I don't know how. Nobody will tell me anything. My mom's not doing well, and my dad… well… something's going on. And I need to know." I looked him in the eye.

His face turned sombre.

"I don't know if I can answer your questions." He said.

"People keep saying that to me too! They could answer my questions, but they don't." I said.

"It's complicated." He said.

"People keep saying that too." I sighed, "And people keep making it sound like it's this big dramatic secret! Please?"

Embry stared off, a glazed look on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you the bare minimum. But don't push for more, okay?" He compromised.

"Agreed." I said, eager, "Have you heard of Thomas Price? He's a teacher at my school."

"Yes, I'm aware of him." Embry said.

"Why don't my parents like him? Did he do something?" I asked, feeling silly for asking such an absurd question.

"No, he didn't do anything. It's a complicated situation." He said.

"I've heard the name Cullen thrown around a few times." I said.

"Yes, the Cullens are involved…" He said, "How do you know about them?"

"I heard my parents talking about them. Something bad happened between them and her, I think." I said.

He nodded, "That's correct."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bella fell in love with one of the Cullens when they were teens. It was a typical teenage love affair. Burned hot, fast, and died as soon as it began." He said.

"My father… didn't like them." I said slowly.

Embry nodded, "Jake was jealous of Cullen. Bella had chosen Cullen over him at the time."

I couldn't imagine my mother with anyone but my father. It felt like they were soulmates, destined to be together.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Cullen left her. It really messed her up. She spiraled, got into dangerous habits. Scared her father to death. Jake helped her get herself together."

"What was the boy's first name?" I asked.

He hesitated, unsure if he should say more.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He said.

"Edward Cullen." I repeated, "How are the Cullens connected to Mr. Price?"

"I can't tell you that." He said, "Remember, don't tell anyone I told you this."

"Don't worry, I won't." I promised, holding out my pinky.

He grinned, and we pinky-swore.

If Mom went to high school with this Edward Cullen, I wonder if Grandpa would answer any of my questions. And how did this man connect to Mr. Price now?


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday. I wanted to go out, but I got the feeling Mom and Dad didn't want me to, so I didn't ask. Mom started making a beef and veggie stew in the morning, and it simmered on the stove now. She also baked something, but I wasn't sure what. Dad was home, but Embry was gone. I didn't ask where he was. I spent most of my day working at the dining room table, catching up on the homework I had missed. It took most of the day, but I finished it by 4.

Mom and Dad took Eli went to pick up Seth at around 3. Embry came home by then, almost like it was clockwork, and stayed with me. Although not explicitly said, I got the feeling Embry was my babysitter. Mom had asked me to make a lot of food to accompany the stew for dinner, and I obliged after my homework.

I wasn't sure what anyone wanted, so I settled on making pizzas. Pizza was a safe choice. We didn't have dough, so I made some quickly from scratch. I made ham and pineapple, meat lovers, veggie, and cheese. It felt weird making so much food, but at least there would be leftovers for tomorrow, at least. Just as the last pizza finished cooking, everyone came home. I quickly chopped vegetables for a green salad.

I heard a clatter behind me. Embry was setting the table. He then carried bowls of heated bowls of stew into the dining room on a tray as I sliced the pizza and put them on different plates. Embry helped me carry the pizzas in.

Everyone sat on the table. Seth looked as young as I remembered him. In my whole life, he never seemed to age. His grin never faltered. I don't know if he's ever had a bad day in his life.

"Hey Hannah." He greeted jovially, pulling me into a hug, which I returned. He kissed the top of my head, "How ya doing?"

"I'm doing great, Seth. Yourself?" I asked.

"Same ol', same ol'." He said, and sat next to me at the table.

All the pizzas and the salad ended up being eaten, and most of the stew. Mostly by Seth and Embry, but Dad's been eating more than he usually does. I worried I hadn't made enough, but nobody complained. After dinner was finished, Mom went to the kitchen. She put the kettle on for tea, and a few minutes later came out with a bundt coffee cake and tea. She distributed it, and I couldn't help but notice each man had 2 or 3 pieces.

Everyone helped clear their dishes, and brought them to the kitchen, so I could put them in the dishwasher.

"Hannah, I have a favour to ask." Mom said low.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When you're finished, please keep Eli amused. The adults have to talk about something." She said.

I pouted, "Is it about Mr. Price?"

She looked a bit shaken, but nodded, "Yes."

I looked out the window that was above the sink.

"I trust you. I do." Mom said, taking my dirty hands, "Please. Let me protect you."

I nodded, and resumed my task.

"Someday, I promise I'll tell you everything… but not now." She said.

"Can you promise something like that?" I asked, looking her in the eye.

She looked down.

"I guess not… but there's a reason it has to be this way. Please just trust me." Her throat caught, she put her hand on my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

She pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head.

"My baby…" She said, and pulled away.

She walked down the stairways that led to the basement, leaving me with my thoughts.

I finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and turned it on. I washed my hands, and joined Eli, who was watching tv in the living room.

"What do you think they're doing down there?" Eli asked.

"Boring adult things." I replied.

"They're keeping secrets." Eli said, looking at me.

I looked back. So Eli was aware of what was happening too.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I said, absentmindedly playing with his hair, "I'm sure they have lots of catching up to do."

Eli cuddled up closer to me, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He put his head on my shoulder, and I kissed the top of his head.

Eli and I ended up watching tv all evening. Under different circumstances, I would've encouraged him to read a book, or offer to play a game with him, but after the week I had, I was too tired. It felt good to just sit and watch tv, waste a few hours.

Eventually Eli's bedtime came. Mom didn't come upstairs to tell him to get to bed. I allowed Eli to watch one more tv show, then made him take a bath, then sent him off to bed. He didn't even try to complain. He was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

I was about to go downstairs, when I felt a cold draft coming from my room. I went inside, and saw my window wide open. I was startled. I could have sworn I had kept it closed. Alaska is too cold to keep windows open most of the year.

I went to my window, and it whined with resistance as I forced it to close. The windowsill slightly shook from the force. I tried to lock it, but the metal latch was old and slightly rusted. I gave up halfway.

I went back downstairs, and Mom was in the living room.

"I came up to tell Eli to go to sleep." She said.

"Already did it." I said.

"Oh, thank you." She said.

She seemed spacy. Not well at all. Scared. No, absolutely terrified. She was definitely having some kind of mental breakdown or something.

"Mom, did you open my window?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, why would I?"

"My window was open." I said.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "And you didn't open it?"

"No." I replied.

Her eyes went wide, and she hurried down the stairs. She returned, with Dad, Embry, and Seth behind her. They all walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"What?" I asked, but Mom stopped me on the stairs.

"When did you notice your window open?" She asked.

"Just now, when I put Eli to bed."

"Hmm." She said, a nondescript noise, "Go sit on the couch."

"Mom, what is going on!"

"Go lay down on the couch." She said, ignoring my question.

She guided me to the couch, and forced me to lay down.

"Mom, I'm scared." I was almost crying.

"Honey, it's nothing." She said.

"Did someone break in my room?" I asked.

She pursed her lips.

"We should call the police." I said.

She shook her head, and ran her fingers through my hair, "It wouldn't help."

"Mom." I cried.

"Shh, shh, sweetie. It's alright." She cooed.

I watched as my dad and his two tribe brothers walked down the stairs. Dad was carrying a sleeping Eli in his arms.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You and Eli should sleep in the basement tonight on the cots." Dad said.

From the tone of his voice, this was not a debate.

I didn't argue as I was led down to the basement. The cots were already set up, which were probably meant for Seth and Embry, but now I'm guessing they'll be sleeping upstairs now. Sleeping bags were resting on the cot. Dad placed the sleeping Eli into one. Mom was dispatched to grab my pajamas.

"Please don't leave the basement." Dad said.

The adults left, leaving me and Eli alone. I held my pajamas, dumbfounded.

I quickly changed, and crawled onto the cot. The walls were pretty thin, and I could hear the adults clearly enough.

"We should just tell her." Seth said.

"We can't, it's too dangerous." Mom said.

"Leaving her in the dark is too dangerous!" Seth said, "She's scared out of her mind, not knowing what's going on. She doesn't know to be on alert!"

"She already knows something is happening. We could tell her at least the half-story, enough that she won't go searching for answers herself." Embry said.

"If something bad happens, she won't be able to protect herself." Seth said.

"Nothing bad will happen. We'll guard her." Embry said.

"You have lives back in La Push. You can't drop everything…" Mom said.

"We can't stand by and let this happen. We'll go back when it's over." Seth said, unfazed.

"Jacob, did you confer with Sam?" Mom asked.

Uncle Sam?

"Yes. He wasn't pleased. He'll send reinforcement as needed. But Seth and Embry should be enough. There's only one of them. Having three of us already feels like overkill." Dad said.

"There could be more." Embry said.

"Did we ever think about asking Thomas Price about…" Mom asked.

"We do not need help from his kind." Dad said, angrily.

"But it's more protection for the family." Mom reasoned, "And he hunts animals. He won't hurt her."

"Her love is as strong as ever, I see." Embry said.

"Shut up. That's not the issue here." Dad said.

I buried my head in my pillow, trying to drown out their voices, too tired to try to follow their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Mom made pancakes. Embry and Dad were still asleep. Seth was awake, chatting animatedly to Mom. She seemed to have a genuine smile on her face. I was glad Seth was here; he was good at cheering people up.

I sat next to Seth at the kitchen table, and took an apple from the bowl, and took a bite.

"Good morning." Seth greeted.

"Morning." I said with a mouthful of apple.

"How did you sleep?" Mom asked.

Her eyes were red, and I could tell she didn't get any sleep last night.

"Good." I said, a little too quickly, and took a bite of apple.

"Mom, remember, I have dance today." I said.

"Oh right, yes. At 10, right?" She said.

"Yes." I said, "I can drive myself."

"I can take her." Seth said and chuckled, "I'd like to see you dance."

"Okay." I said.

Mom placed the pancakes in front of us, and we started eating. She left the rest on a tall pile on multiple plates on the counter. She joined us with her own plate.

I ate quietly, plotting out my day. Seth would probably be my best bet to get answers. He wanted me to know what was going on anyway, so he'd be the easiest one to crack. I also would try to call Grandpa Charlie if I had the chance, but I didn't have high hopes. Whatever it was, Mom probably kept him out of the loop too, but it didn't hurt to check. That phone call would have to wait, until I had absolute privacy.

I ate my fill, then went upstairs to take a shower, and change into my dance pants and a tank top. I killed time with a novel until it was time to go. Seth drove me down, as promised. When I saw my dance friends, I wanted to cry. Oh how much had my life changed since I saw them last Sunday. I greeted them with a smile, and I tried to be upbeat, but I was afraid they could see through my charade.

"You're graceful." Seth commented after dance was over, and we were leaving the studio and getting into the car, "Honestly, I was worried, because we all know how graceful your mom is. But you have a gift."

"Thank you." I said, embarrassed.

"Did you want to go on a nature walk or something?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, "There's a forest west of town that is a popular hiking destination. Not too many hills."

"Sounds good." He said, "Don't worry, I already cleared it with Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "It's like I'm 5 years old."

"Go easy on her, Han. She's having a difficult time." He said.

"So I've heard." The sarcasm dripping in my voice, my irritation back, "I'm not stupid. I'm not about to do something dangerous or anything like that. I wish she'd just cut me slack."

I stopped myself before I started complaining about the constant babysitters. I didn't really mind, especially if it was Seth. Seth felt like a good friend to me, rather than an adult figure.

I directed Seth to the hiking spot, which was about a 30 minute drive outside of town, and he pulled into the gravel parking lot. It was a very cold day, so there was no other cars in the lot. I was a bit underdressed, but after I got the blood moving, I wouldn't mind so much. I was dressed okay enough.

He examined the forest.

"This forest is pretty similar to the trees we have back home." He observed.

"Cool." I said.

We started hiking. The forest was oddly quiet. I've hiked alone on this trail before, and it's never been this quiet. We walked about half a mile in and I still hadn't see any wildlife that normally inhabit this forest. It was almost as if the forest was still, dead.

I wanted to suggest we go back home, but I didn't really have a reason for it. I just didn't feel safe. I wrote it off as my anxiety, but I really, really didn't like it here. I could hardly breathe. Could Seth feel this too?

I looked at him. His face was composed, serious. It was as if he was searching for something, but I don't know what. Seeing Seth so serious almost scared me as much as being in this forest.

"Maybe we should go home, come back another time." I suggested, my voice cracking.

"I think so too." Seth said, "Sorry. It's just this forest…"

He looked around, looking for something again. I looked around with him, but I didn't see anything. The lack of wildlife was unnerving though, as if something scared them all away. I've never been in a forest so still. Almost ominous.

"I shouldn't have brought you out here. I'm sorry." Seth said, and we turned to go back out the way we came.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I said.

I had no idea what I was talking about, but I felt like it was the right thing to say.

Seth accepted my words, and we continued back to the car. Seth seemed to be more on edge, observing our surroundings more carefully, as if anticipating an attack. I tried to remain composed, but I felt like I could throw up from the anxiety.

Then something blinding rushed past me, knocking me off my feet. I fell to the ground, my left arm taking the brunt of the fall, and I hit my head against a large sharp rock. My vision faded in and out as I heard deafening snarls that didn't make sense, and I could hear a scuffle next to me. Next thing I knew, I was laying on something large and hot, like a fluffy soft duvet, but I could feel large defined muscles working underneath me, and then it was moving at a blinding speed, making me dizzy. I weakly attempted to hold onto its hair. The world was spinning, and my head was throbbing. I closed my eyes and counted to 10, although even in my discombobulated state, I knew I wasn't counting in proper order, skipping numbers. I heard loud cracks behind us, which sounded like thunder and sharp cracking sounds, and my brain couldn't make sense of the noise.

I wasn't sure how long the thing ran for, but I know the car was far behind us. The next thing I knew, it was suddenly still, and I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at a yellow flower that looked oddly familiar, and it took a minute to recognize the flowerbed that sat in front of our house. I was home.

I closed my eyes again, my head throbbing. I grunted when I heard voices saying my name, unable to sort them out. A hot set of muscled arms picked me up, and brought me inside. Then whoever it was carried me up the stairs, and took me to my bed. Mom came in with a bucket of warm mildly soapy water, antiseptic cream, and bandages, and began cleaning my wounds.

She started dabbing my forehead, and my head screamed. I had a massive headache, and my hair was matted to my head. From the wetness and burning pain of my skin, I must've been badly cut.

I could hear angry voices downstairs. I tried to will myself to fall asleep. I was so tired, yet I couldn't sleep.

"Don't sleep." Mom's voice rang clear, "You probably have a concussion."

I opened my eyes, but it hurt too much. Mom got up and went to my dresser, where my sunglasses sat on top. She brought them to me, and I slid them on my face. I opened my eyes. It helped.

"Mom, something weird happened." My voice was weak and scared; I sounded like a terrified child.

"I know, sweetie. Don't think about it. Just rest for now." She cooed.

"No, something weird happened. What the f-"

"Hannah." She warned, "You're not helping your condition. We can talk about it later."

"Can you answer one question? Then I'll stop asking, I swear." I begged.

"What is it?" She asked, wary.

"How is Mr. Price connected to the Cullens?" I asked.

She was brought short by my question, and took a deep breath, "There are… bad people out there, my darling."

So Mr. Price did do something bad. I wanted to know what, but I knew Mom wouldn't answer. So I let it go. Maybe if I found out more about the Cullens, then I'll understand more about what's happening now.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite my begging and crying and threatening, Mom made me go to the hospital. A majour hypocrite she is, considering she'll do anything to get out of going to a hospital too. I didn't complain too much afterward, because not only did I have a bad concussion, my left shoulder was broken, and my leg wrist was fractured, and there were a couple more fractures in my arm. I had to be put in a sling.

Dad drove me home.

"Don't be mad at Seth, okay? He didn't know." I said softly.

"I'm not mad at Seth." Dad said.

I observed his face. He was definitely mad about something, but I believed him.

"Dad, are we going to leave Anchorage? For the time being, at least?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so." He said.

"Forks, or La Push?"

"La Push." He said.

I rested my head against the headrest, staring out the window and getting lost in my head until we got back home. When we did, I sat on the recliner. Eli was doing a train puzzle on the coffee table in front of the couch. Embry was laying across the couch, eating a muffin.

"Are you going to die?" Eli asked, looking at my injuries.

I grinned, in spite of myself, "No."

"Good." He said, and continued working.

I watched Eli absentmindedly work.

Mom was already packing to leave. Our suitcases were sitting by the door. We would be gone by the morning. Tears brimmed my eyes, and a sob erupted from my chest.

Embry sat up, and Eli looked at me.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Embry said, "Don't worry about it."

I looked at Eli, who was terrified. I forced myself to stop crying, and wiped the tears from my face.

"I'll just miss this place." I said, looking around the house longingly, although that was only part of the reason for my tears.

"It's only a temporary measure." Embry said.

I wanted to say more, to demand a proper explanation, but I couldn't with Eli sitting right there. I had to wait until I was alone, hopefully with Seth. Embry might be ok to ask, judging from the current expression on his face.

I nestled myself deeper into the recliner, and gave Eli a comforting smile. When he was convinced I was okay, he went back to working on his puzzle, but he kept looking up at me.

"I need air." I said, getting up and leaving the house.

Embry didn't even try to stop me. It didn't look like anyone else was home. I didn't care if I got in trouble. I had to get time to myself, away from this incomprehensible madness. I was slightly worried Embry would get in trouble for letting me go, but I'd accept full responsibility for my behaviour, regardless of consequence.

I jogged down the street, but the impact was hurting my shoulder, so I had to slow down. I walked as fast as I dared. I kept walking, barely looking both ways while crossing the street, paying no attention to where I was going. I just know I wanted to be alone. It's been too crowded lately.

I kept on walking. Eventually I reached a vaguely familiar sidestreet that I recognized to be on the outskirts of town. I apprehensively looked beyond the homes, seeing the dark forest that loomed. Reminding me of when I drove home from Amelia the night we went to the movies. That man, standing in the dark forest, watching me.

I shuddered, and turned around to walk deeper into the city. I didn't want to risk bumping into him again, even in the daylight.

"Hannah?" A voice called, unsure.

I turned around. A car pulled over to the side of the road, and Mr. Price got out of the car. I remembered asking my mom about Mr. Price, and her warning me that there are bad people in the world resurfaced. I took a step back, getting ready to run like hell, bad shoulder be damned. It's better to have a bad shoulder and alive, than a healing shoulder and dead.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" He asked, perturbed.

"Hello Mr. Price." I said carefully, "I'm just going for a walk."

"Alone?" He was alarmed, "Hannah, it's not safe to be out alone. Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?"

"I've seen the government advertisements, thanks." I brushed off, slightly irritated, "How is it any business of yours?"

"I care about the safety of my students." He said.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Something about what he said didn't seem right. Why would Mr. Price care about his students if he was a bad man? He must be luring me into a false sense of security. I had to get away. I surveyed the surrounding area, looking for cars in driveways, wondering which one would be my best bet to get help from.

"Hannah, you really shouldn't be out right now. It's not safe." Mr. Price said, "I can give you a ride home, if you'd like."

He was trying to get me into his car, and take me who knows where. He wanted to hurt me. I took a step back, and he took a step closer to me.

"If you come any closer to me, I'll scream." I said.

His eyebrows furrowed. He raised his hands, a sign of peace.

"Hannah, how are you feeling?" He asked carefully.

"I'm fine." I said curtly.

He held up fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.

"Three." I said, and I started to panic, "Leave me alone."

"Hannah, I have my cell phone. You can call your house to get someone to come get you. Or does anyone you know live around here?" He offered.

"Why are you trying to help me?" I asked.

"Hannah, I know you have a concussion. You really shouldn't be alone." He said.

I stood there for a minute, appraising him. Just as he said, he made no effort to get closer to me. He offered to let me use his cell to get someone to pick me up. He seemed to be genuinely concerned… My head throbbed, and I was starting to feel dizzier. I didn't know what to think. My parents definitely had a problem with this guy, and I needed to know what it was.

"Mr. Price, have you ever heard of a family named Cullen?" I asked.

We were both startled by my question. I didn't intend to ask it; the words just came out by themselves. His eyes went wide, not expecting such a drastic change of topic, and probably not expecting me to know the name, or to ask so directly.

"Yes, I know them." He said carefully, "Why do you ask?"

"My parents seem to be having troubles. They're involved, somehow. And you." I said, wording carefully.

I kicked myself because how I worded it sounded bad and I didn't want to create gossip, but I couldn't worry about social etiquette now. But it was unwise to provoke someone I suspected of being dangerous.

He nodded, "Yes, they're involved… as am I, although indirectly."

So Mr. Price knew what I was talking about, and was actually admitting to it. I decided to press my luck.

"How well do you know the Cullens? What kind of people are they?" I asked.

"I'm a distant relative of the Cullens. They're a gracious, hospitable family." He said.

I felt my face fall in concentration. This didn't fit into what I knew about the Cullens. Which was technically nothing, I guess. But my parents wouldn't hate them so vehemently without good reason.

"Does Edward still love my mother?" I asked.

He froze, and it looked like his eyes would've popped out of their sockets if they could. It looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Yes." He almost whispered, "He never got over her."

"Do you think my mother still loves him, then?" I asked.

"That, I do not know for sure." His voice was grave, "I think she does though, on some level. I do not know your mother well, but I know her relationship with Edward is too painful for her to discuss, even after all these years. She deeply loves your father, but she'll always have a soft spot for Edward."

I nodded. I knew my mother well, and this sounded completely accurate to her character.

"Are you ever in contact with… Edward?" I asked.

"Edward's become a bit of a recluse, I'm afraid. Bel- your mother left a mark on his psyche, one I'm afraid might never heal. I see him from time to time, but he doesn't spend much time with others anymore." He said.

I nodded. I felt a bit better. I didn't learn much more about the situation, but I felt more sympathy for Mom. I wished that I could get more answers from Mr. Price, but I didn't know how much he knew, or how much he was willing to share. Or if he was even telling the truth.

"My family's leaving tomorrow." I said.

"Where?" He asked, casually.

"La Push, Washington, where my father's originally from. My mom's not doing well, and some… bad stuff has been happening lately. My parents think it would be good if we went to stay there for a while. My grandfathers lives around there too, so it'll be good for her to spend some time with them too." I explained, "Please don't tell people about my mom..."

Mr. Price seemed relieved to hear we were leaving town. It might've just been my imagination.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." He said, "To give my two cents, I don't know how much leaving will help, but I hope it does."

"Should you really give me that level of honesty? Shouldn't you be telling me 'it'll be okay' or some crap like that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I figured you'd want to hear the truth."

"Thank you. You're the first adult in about a week that hasn't treated me like a child." I said.

Despite my better judgement, I felt myself relaxing around Mr. Price. Whatever was happening, I don't think Mr. Price was the bad guy. I just took what Mom said out of context.

"Hannah, will you please let me give you a ride home? Or have someone pick you up? I don't want you walking around alone." He asked.

"Is it okay if you drive me home? I live on the other side of town." I said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said, surprised, and I walked over to his car.

"Just promise me something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't walk around alone, regardless of how short the distance may be. And stay close to your father and his friends." He said, and then hesitated.

"That's two promises." I pointed out.

I didn't know how he knew about Seth and Embry, but I agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Price drove me back home. Mom's van and Dad's pick up truck sat in the driveway. I knew I was in trouble.

"Thank you for the ride." I said, unclicking my seatbelt.

"You're welcome." He said, and then he hesitated, "Remember your promise, okay?"

"I will." I said, and got out of the car.

I waved at him as I went into the house. As expected, Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch. Her arms were crossed, mad, and her eyes and nose were red. She had been crying, no matter how briefly. Embry sat on the recliner, looking repentant. They must have chewed him out.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Young lady, what's the meaning of this?" Dad asked, "We told you to stay in the house."

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. Don't be mad at Embry." I said.

"Something could've happened." Mom said.

"I realize that now. I'm sorry." I said, "It won't happen again."

"You said that last time." Dad remarked.

"But this time, I mean it." I said, "I really do. I promise. I won't do this happen again."

Mom and Dad examined me, looking for any hints of lying.

"We're leaving tomorrow, so I won't punish you. But there _will_ be serious consequences if you do anything like this again, okay?" Dad said sternly.

"Yes sir." I said, nodding my head.

I wasn't sure if I should mention my interaction with Mr. Price. Looking at their faces, they already weren't happy with me, and I didn't want to get me or Mr. Price in trouble. A 16 year old girl alone with a teacher didn't sound good, regardless of the excuse. So I kept my mouth shut, excused myself to shower, and then came back down to the living room afterward. They seemed to have cooled down enough by the time I got downstairs.

I noticed Seth and Embry's stuff wasn't by the door.

"Seth and Embry aren't coming with us?" I asked.

Mom and Dad exchanged looks, maybe hoping I wouldn't ask.

"They're staying here." Dad said.

I wanted to ask why, but asking questions was useless. I let it go.

The rest of the day flew by, and before I knew it, we were at the airport. Embry drove us in the van, and waited to see us off. I got a coffee to keep myself awake on the plane. I chugged it, feeling the caffeinated buzz running through me.

I was between mom and Eli on the plane. Eli fell asleep quickly. It was a late night flight, and well beyond his bedtime. He was falling asleep waiting for the plane to load. I had to keep him awake as the plane ascended into the air, but then let him sleep as he liked.

I sketched on a notepad, drawing fairies and trees and a moon wearing sunglasses. Mom read Wuthering Heights, occasionally stopping to see what I was drawing. Dad had a window seat, and spent the time watching the Earth below us, occasionally looking our way.

I woke up Eli for the plane's descent. Unloading went by quickly, and by the time I knew it, Charlie was greeting us at the airport.

"Hey kids." He said, a wide grin on his face, despite the fact it was 4 in the morning.

"Hi Dad." Mom said, and he pulled her into a hug, then me and Eli.

"Hey Charlie." Dad said.

"Hello Jake. Your dad's excited to see you. He hasn't shut up for 2 days." Charlie said.

Eli was falling asleep on his feet, and Dad carried him. Charlie took Eli's suitcase to roll. We all headed toward his car. On the way back to Forks, we stopped for coffee and baked goods to tide us over.

Charlie talked about Grandma Sue and his step daughter Leah, Seth's sister. Leah was taking woodworking classes, and she was thoroughly enjoying them. She also had a new boyfriend, and this relationship seemed to show signs of becoming serious. Leah had trouble keeping close relationships, so everyone was cautiously optimistic.

"That's great, Charlie." Mom said, enthused.

We got to Charlie's house about three hours later. Sue and Sam Uley were there. Sue had breakfast on the table. She had made a quiche, pancakes, bacon, french toast, and a fruit salad. It was quite the spread.

There wasn't enough seats at the table, so Dad and Sam ate at the counter, while Eli and I ate in the living room. A cartoon was playing on the tv as we ate.

Sam and Dad ate quickly and then disappeared. Charlie joined us in front of the tv after he finished eating.

"Hey kids, think you'll want to go fishing while you're down here?" He asked eagerly.

"Er… sure, Grandpa." I said, hesitantly.

I absolutely hated fishing. It was mind numbing, staring at a stick with a string attached for hours in the middle of the lake without anything else to do. Hoping for a bite. Possibly coming home with nothing to show for your efforts, and probably sunburnt. I inherited Mom's fair skin, so I was more likely to get burnt than Eli, who had Dad's russet complexion.

He laughed, "I'm just joking. That's an old man's sport."

I felt relief. I wouldn't have to pretend to like fishing.

"Your mom always hated fishing too." He said, with a glimmer in his eye, "You sure do remind me of her when she was your age."

I gave a small smile.

"How's school going anyway, kiddo?" He asked.

"It's going good. I'm enjoying my classes. Last week we learned about the different kingdoms in bio." I said.

He nodded, "Not racking up trouble, are you?"

"No, sir." I said.

He ruffled my hair, "Now that's what I like to hear. Keeping your nose clean."

The walls started to close in on me. I could swear they were getting smaller. It was safe enough in Forks, right? That's why we came here.

"Grandpa, is it okay if I go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, surprised, "But don't go walking off into the forest, okay? Stay on the main streets."

"Yes, sir." I said, and got up.

I was dressed okay, so I slipped on my hoodie, and walked out the front door. Despite Charlie's wishes, I walked toward the semi-worn path that I knew was outside his house that led into the forest. The path was clear enough that I probably wouldn't get lost.

I kept walking until I couldn't see the house anymore. The brush gradually was getting thicker, erasing my path. But if I kept walking in a straight line, I shouldn't get lost. I'd just need to turn around, and start walking in the opposite direction. I could see the day getting brighter, as I mindlessly put one foot in front of the other, guiding me forward. I could hear frogs croaking and birds chirping. It was peaceful. I could've stayed in here forever. Judging from the sun, it was probably past 9 AM when I decided I should turn around, and go back to Charlie's.

I started walking back, and it was almost eleven when I returned. I was pretty tired and my legs felt like lead by the time Charlie's house came back into view. I walked back into the house, and came inside. Eli was watching tv with Dad's friend Quil.

"Hello Hannah." Quil said.

"Hey." I said, taking the chair next to the couch.

"Charlie and your Mom went out a couple hours ago. I'll do you a favour and not tell anyone how long you've been gone. You were cutting it close though, kid. They should be back any minute." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I'm sure you are." He said, and resumed to watching tv with Eli.

So I was under guard here too.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days passed without incident. However, my parents and my Dad's friends were all still on edge. Mom's mood got more unsettled with each day. She didn't sleep at night, and she's lost weight. It was as if she was waiting for something bad to happen. I could hear Dad trying to reassure her at night, as well as his friends during the day, but nothing helped. Babysitting duty continued, and I learned to just accept it as a part of life. I spent most of my days indoors reading.

Mom tried sleeping at Papa Billy's for a couple nights, but that didn't help either, so she went back to stay at Grandpa Charlie's. I tried to console her too, but I gave up pretty quickly. I didn't know how to begin, and anything I said seemed to make it worse.

One night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned. Eli snored slightly. We shared the spare bedroom that had a bed, but also had a bunch of dusty boxes shoved into the corner that said "XMAS" written in Charlie's haphazard writing and other miscellaneous junk.

I gave up on sleeping, and got out of bed, being careful not to jostle Eli. I could hear Dad snoring like a chainsaw from Mom's room. How she ever slept with that racket was beyond me. I tiptoed down the stairs, and laid on the couch. I debated reading, but I was tired of reading. Since coming here, reading had become my main past time. I needed something physical.

Remembering that I promised my parents I'd be on my best behaviour, and how I haven't been taking their word as seriously as I should, I knew I had to stay in the house. I dragged the coffee table out of the way with my good arm, and pushed back the couch, deciding to make due with the little space I had.

I wondered if I was allowed to use Charlie's dumbbells that were in the garage without permission. I knew how to work them safely. Deciding it was probably okay, especially considering he hasn't touched them in years, I carried a few one at a time into the living room, and did at least 20 minutes of arm exercises with my good arm. Then I did some leg stretches, and then cool down stretches.

I was out of breath, but it felt so good. My muscles missed being used. My injured arm in the sling felt too stiff from disuse, but I tried to ignore it. I let the endorphins run through me, and I laid back on the recliner, satisfied and slightly sweaty. I closed my eyes.

When I woke up, it was bright out. My muscles felt kind of sore, but mostly in a good way. I could smell lunch cooking. I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Mom said, chopping vegetables.

"Good morning." I said, taking a scone that Sue made.

"I was thinking we could go to Port Angeles. Have a girl's night." She said.

"That sounds good." I said, but I couldn't sound less enthused.

She played with my hair, "I know this is hard on you. I appreciate your cooperation."

I gave a small smile. I couldn't wait until this hell was over.

I went to sit on the couch. Watching Mom, she seemed more animated since this began. She was chatting, talking about movies that were out that she wanted to see. There were mostly rom coms out, but thankfully Mom wasn't into those. She almost seemed like she was back to her old self. Charlie and Eli came down, and she greeted them with the same smile. There was something peculiar in her smile though. Too happy. I had to wonder if she had become deranged or something.

When lunch was ready, Mom fixed me a big plate and brought it over to me. She had made a casserole and a salad. Eli was eating at the table with Charlie. I didn't know where Dad was, and I was too tired to ask.

After lunch, I went upstairs to shower. My hair was tangled with sweat. I slowly combed it out in the shower, and then thoroughly scrubbed myself with soap. When I got out of the shower, I dried myself with a towel, and put into a fresh pair of stretchy black pants and a loose vintage t-shirt with a faded logo on it.

I came back downstairs. Eli was doing math equations. I laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hannah, I need help." He said.

I rolled off the couch, glanced over his homework, and then started to explain concepts to Eli. Oh god, after a couple weeks of this lockdown, even _math_ was starting to sound interesting! _Math!_ I was suddenly looking forward to Mom's proposed girl's night. At least I had solace in the knowledge that Mom hated romantic comedies more than I do.

Quil came to pick up Eli around 3 to take him back to La Push. Charlie and Sue were already down there, and had been all day. I was glad Eli was getting out of the house, going somewhere fun. He'd probably find someone his own age to play with down there. Sam and Emily had twin girls about his age.

Mom and I left shortly after. We killed time walking around until the 5:30 showing. It was a historical movie about an English king. I didn't particularly care for it, but it was the best out of the options we had. Mom seemed to like it okay, and that's what mattered. After the movie ended, we went to the McD's down the block.

"That was a good movie." I said, as we sat down to eat.

"Yeah." She agreed.

I looked out the window as I ate a fry. I saw people walking up and down the sidewalk. But one person, a man, caught my eye. He leaned casually against the wall of a closed store, smoking a cigarette. He looked casual, but I had the feeling his pose was carefully constructed. I could see his eyes, but the night was distorting the colour. They looked like they were a violently deep red. It felt like he was looking right at me, and for some reason, I couldn't turn away.

Mom noticed and followed my eyeline, looking outside to see what I was looking at. She made a faint noise. I looked at her. Her face had paled, and her eyes were wide.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked, low but urgent.

"No-no-nothin-" I cut her off.

"It's that guy out there, isn't it?" I asked.

She looked at me, and nodded.

I looked at him. He was still standing there, smoking. I thought back to the movie night with Amelia. I couldn't be sure, but this guy looked like that guy from that night. But that was impossible. Why would he follow us, and how did he possibly track us down here? I shook off the thought; I was being paranoid. But Mom was really scared.

"Should we call someone to come get us?" I asked.

Mom pondered it for a moment, and nodded. She pulled out her cellphone.

I looked out the window, and the man was gone.

"Wait." I said, looking outside the street.

There was no sign of the man anywhere. But I saw another familiar face crossing the street, heading our way.

"Mom, Mr. Price is here." I said in a low voice.

"What?" She asked, dazed, looking up.

I pointed out the window, and she saw him, now close to the McD's door. I stood up.

"Han, I don't think it'd be a good idea to talk to him." She said, clinging to my good arm.

"Mom, it's okay. Trust me." I said.

She let go. I felt bad giving her such anxiety, but Mr. Price was here for a reason. I met him at the door.

"Can I speak to your mom outside?" He asked.

"Uhm." I looked back; she was watching us warily, "I don't know if she's… up for it. But I'll ask."

I went back to Mom.

"He wants to talk to you." I said low.

She looked at Mr. Price, then back at me.

"Come with me to talk to him." She said.

"Alright." I agreed.

Mr. Price had gone outside to wait for us. It was a cold dark night, so he was the only one sitting at one of the outside tables. I dumped our trash, and we joined him at the table. My butt was instantly cold against the metal.

"So, what's this about?" Mom asked, using her professional tone.

"Bella, why did you go out alone with Hannah? It's dangerous." Mr. Price said.

"We're perfectly fine, thank you for your concern." She brushed off, but her voice cracked.

"Bella, listen to me. We both know what's going on here. This isn't something you should take lightly." He said.

"I am taking this seriously. If you haven't noticed, I've returned to La Push, one of the safest places for my family at the moment." She said.

Thomas leaned forward, keeping his voice low and firm.

"He's stalking your daughter. He wants to hurt her. You know that." He said.

My heart skipped a beat. Something was stalking me?

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Mom!" I asked, hysteria cracking.

She sighed, "I'm tired of this pretense."

Mom turned to me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Thomas Price is a vampire." She said.

"What?" I asked, my face falling.

"And a dangerous vampire's after you. And your Dad's a werewolf, as is all his tribe brothers. You wanted the truth? There you have it." She said, and rested her head in her arms.

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" I asked, placing a hand on your forehead.

Her forehead was cold and clammy.

"It's the truth." Mom said, brushing my hand away.

"Mom, we should get you home and into bed." I said slightly mortified, and I stood up and looked at Mr. Price, "I'm sorry for my mother. She's been under the weather lately, confused."

I pulled Mom up by her arm, and dragged her back to the car, without looking back at Mr. Price. With Mom saying stuff like that, I don't know how I'd ever face him in class again!


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted to drive, but I couldn't drive one-handed. Mom insisted she was okay to drive. I had my doubts, but I also didn't have any other choice.

My face was burning from embarrassment on the ride home. I couldn't believe she said Mr. Price was a vampire! And Dad and his tribe brothers were werewolves? Where did she come up with these conclusions? I knew Mom was having problems, but she was having a mental breakdown or something.

We got back late. Dad was sitting at the table, playing cards with Charlie. Eli would already be in bed at this hour, fast asleep.

"Hey girls." Charlie greeted us, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Dad." Mom said, "I'm going to bed."

She went up the stairs without even a hello to her husband. I looked at Dad, giving him a curious look. He watched Mom go up the stairs concerned, and then looked at me, and I knew he knew something was up. I needed to tell him about Mom asap.

I sat on the couch, impatiently waiting for Dad and Charlie to stop playing cards. They played another round.

"Well, I fold." Charlie said, dropping his hand on the table, "And I should get to bed. Have a good night, you two."

He went up the stairs, leaving me and Dad alone.

"What's wrong, Hannah?" Dad asked.

I sighed, holding back tears. A lump was heavy in my throat. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to speak, now that I finally had the opportunity.

"Did something happen tonight?" He prodded, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

He was hot and smelled like oak and campfire. It was soothing.

"We saw my teacher Thomas Price tonight." I said.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked in a hard voice.

I shook my head, "Mom told me that he was a vampire. And that there was a vampire after me. And that you and your tribe are werewolves."

Dad froze in place.

"Something's really wrong with Mom." I said, "I'm worried about her mind."

"Mom told you this?" He asked, firm.

"Yes." I said.

He was deep in thought, something serious.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, "Is Mom having some kind of mental breakdown?"

"You're never going to stop, are you?" He kissed my forehead, "Always full of questions, just like your mother. She never stopped until she got answers too."

"Dad." I whined, "I want the truth."

He was quiet, debating something. I watched him, waiting for him to come to a conclusion. He looked me straight in the eye, "It's all true. We wanted to protect you from the truth, but frankly, you're making that pretty damn hard. Maybe if you _knew_ what the danger was, you'll finally stop acting stupid."

"What's true?" I asked, my head spinning.

"Thomas Price _is_ a bloodsuc- I mean, vampire. Your uncles and I are werewolves. Not all of them, but there are a few. That's why Embry and Seth came up. They came to help protect our family." He said.

My knees gave out, but Dad caught me with ease. He carried me to the couch.

"Is the dangerous vampire the man with the red eyes?" I asked.

"Yes." He said in a hard voice.

"He's here, now. He followed me and Mom to Port Angeles." I said.

He nodded, "I'll call Seth and Embry to get back here."

"Dad?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"This isn't one of your stupid practical jokes, is it?" I asked.

He grinned, but it didn't touch his eyes, "No, sweetie."

No, I didn't want to know the truth at all.

I couldn't sleep. I just sat on the couch, curling my knees against my body. Well, as far as they could with my sling in the way. Dad stayed up with me. He didn't try to keep up conversation. I just stared in the darkness, trying to make sense of everything I've learned tonight.

"Hannah, I'll ask you one last time." He said, " _Please_ don't go off on your own. Stay with one of the pack members at all times."

"I will." I agreed, finally knowing the weight of what I was agreeing to, why it was important.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Now that I know the truth… will you finally be honest about everything? Answer my questions? The entire truth?" I asked.

"Yes. There's no point in lying to you now." He said.

I thought quietly, wondering how to phrase my next question. I couldn't think of any way to lessen the weight, so I just went with being blunt.

"Did you really want to kill Thomas Price?" I asked.

He paused, but answered, "The werewolves were created to kill vampires. That's why we exist."

"And vampires drink… what the lore says they drink?" I asked.

"Most of them. Price is a yellow eyes though." He said.

"What do you mean yellow eyes?" I asked.

"Well… vampires who drink human blood have red eyes. Vampires who drink animal blood have yellow eyes." He said.

"So that means Thomas Price doesn't drink human blood?" I asked.

"So he claims." Dad brushed off.

"Then why do you want to kill him?" My voice quivered, and I played with a loose thread of fabric on my pants.

"Because he's a vampire." Dad said, "It's what we do."

"Is it… common for a vampire to live off animal blood?" I asked.

"Nah. There's only one coven I know of that does it." His face scrunched up, "I didn't expect there to be more like them."

"Was it the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yeah." He spit the word out like venom.

I buried my head in my knees. I guess this was how Mr. Price was related to the Cullens.

I lifted my head again.

"Please don't hurt Thomas Price." I said.

He was stopped short, "Please don't tell me you're a leech lover too."

"I'm not." I said, wanting to cry again, "It's just… he didn't do anything. And he doesn't hurt humans. And he scared off that other vampire tonight, I think. The bad one followed us tonight, but disappeared when Thomas Price showed up."

"He's here too?" Dad hissed.

"Yes." I said, unsure if I should have said anything.

"I guess I owe the bloodsucker." He said, "I shouldn't have let you two go out unprotected. It's my own stupidity."

"Dad, it's okay." I said.

"No, it's not." He said, "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. I didn't think the stupid leech would find us so quickly. I figured _eventually_. I couldn't smell his scent around town. He's being careful."

"How many… leeches have you killed?" I asked.

He grinned, "A few. There were a couple after your mother when we were teens, one with dreadlocks and a redhead. That stupid Cullen left Bella to deal with a giant mess that I had to clean up. She'd be dead if I hadn't. Anyway, I don't recognize this new leech's scent, so I don't know if he's got an axe to grind because of the Cullens or what."

I couldn't exactly follow the conversation, but I was at my breaking point. I couldn't stand anymore of this talk. Maybe I'm the one having a mental breakdown.

Eventually, the sun rose, and the new day started. Charlie came down early, and I almost burst into tears. Dad shot me a look, and I refrained. Charlie was obviously clueless about what was happening. I had to be strong, and give nothing away. I was let in on the secret. And now that I was, I didn't want to be anymore.

Sue came down to make us breakfast. She saw the look on my face, and the look on Dad's face, and I'm pretty sure she pieced it together. I had to wonder how much Sue knew.

Sue gave me a giant portion, and let me eat on the couch, even though there was space at the table for me. Mom was still upstairs.

"Would you like to go to La Push today?" Dad asked me.

"Okay." I said, listlessly.

"Seth got in, so you'll be able to see him." He said.

Seth. My best bet at being cheered up.

Who I really wanted to talk to was Thomas Price. My life had gotten weird, and apparently he played a role in it. I wanted to see if what Dad said correlated from Mr. Price's story. If this was a practical joke, it was a horrible one. But I didn't know where to find Mr. Price, and I knew Dad wouldn't approve, so I didn't bring it up.

After breakfast, Dad drove me and Eli to La Push. Dad and Sue would come down with Mom later. Eli was dawdling getting ready, so I waited with Dad in his car.

"Dad, why are you leaving everyone unprotected at the house?" I asked.

"There's a protection detail. We work on rotation. The house is always under surveillance by a werewolf." He said.

"And this rotation happened back in Anchorage too?" I asked.

"Mhmm." He said.

"I guess that explains why someone was always gone." I said.

"Nothing gets passed you." He said.

"Except everything." I said, watching as Eli walked up to the car. He sat down beside me, and we were on our way to La Push.


	12. Chapter 12

La Push was nice. Eli found some kids that he played with on a visit a few days ago. I spent most of the day down on the beach, too tired to care, or to do anything. I sat on a log, staring vacantly into the ocean.

Eventually I heard crunching of shoes underneath the gravelly sand. I looked up, and Emily Uley, Sam's wife, was walking up to me.

"May I join you?" She asked, keeping her voice light.

"Be my guest." I said, and she sat next to me on the log.

"So, Jake told me you found out the truth." She said.

"Mom lost her mind and blurted it all out. At least, I _thought_ Mom lost her mind." I said, turning over a smooth oval rock in my hands.

She nodded, "It's difficult, learning you don't live in the world you think you do."

"You seem fine with it." I said, a slight edge to my voice.

She shrugged, played with the wooden bracelet on her hand, "I've lived with this knowledge a long time. You've only just found out."

"Am I going to turn into a werewolf?" I asked.

"I doubt it. They're mostly male." She said.

"Mostly?" I caught.

"Leah's the only female we know of." She said.

"Leah Clearwater?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What triggers one to become a werewolf?" I asked.

She hesitated, "When there's a vampire around, the werewolf gene is activated. The Cullens inadvertently caused the change when they moved here. They eventually moved away, but it was too late. Changes occurred up to 2 years after they had already left."

I nodded, "So… Eli could be a werewolf?"

She shrugged, "Possibly. There's no way to who know has the gene until it's triggered."

I put my head between my knees. Eli, a werewolf? I couldn't stand the thought.

"If he does have the gene, it'll still be a few years before it would be activated." Emily said.

I took comfort in that, although I'd prefer Eli never change.

"There are vampires here now… does that mean that other werewolves will be triggered?" I asked.

"Possibly." She said.

I picked up a shell, and played with it between my fingers.

"Do you know why the vampire's after my family?" I ask.

She hesitated and then said bitterly, "I cannot say for sure, but your mother got close to The Cullens… they're peaceful, for vampires at least, but they have a lot of enemies."

Emily was always such a gentle person. I couldn't imagine her hating anyone, for any reason, ever. I looked at her though, and her gentle smile was back on her face. At least the side of her face that hadn't been mauled was smiling. Then a thought struck me.

"If you forgive my impertinence," I started, "Your face… it wasn't a bear that did it, was it?"

She nodded and said softly, "Sam. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. He regrets it everyday. I don't think he'll ever truly forgive himself, even though I forgave him a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Emily invited me back to her place for lunch. I wasn't sure if I was expected anywhere, and Eli was probably at Papa Billy's, or eating at the house of whoever he was hanging with. So I went back to Emily's place, and she made us sandwiches. Sam joined us.

Under the best of circumstances, Sam always unnerved me. I never fully understood why. He was tall and muscular. He had a piercing gaze that seemed to peer into your soul. He's been a tribe elder since he was 17, the youngest elder in our tribe's history. And since I found out he was the Alpha… well, I couldn't overlook that.

"Hell-hello." I stumbled over my greetings when he walked through the door.

I would've said I was expected at Billy's if I knew he was going to join us. Thinking about it, though, I should have expected as much. Sam spent as much time as he could with his wife. It pained him to be away from her.

"Hey." He said casually, and joined me at the table.

Emily placed his sandwiches in front of him, and sat with us.

"How's your day going?" Emily asked.

Sam eyed me, almost suspiciously. I took a bite of my sandwich, looking straight at Emily's direction, too much of a coward to look Sam in the eye. I then crammed in another bite, even though I still had sandwich in my mouth.

"No vampires yet." He replied.

I almost choked on my sandwich. I tried to prepare myself for these kind of conversations, but it was too much to process. Emily got up to pour me a glass of water and handed it to me. I took a sip.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's just another day at the office." Sam said.

"But I caused the vampire to come here. It's my fault." I said.

"It's not _your_ fault." He said.

I got the feeling he was talking about my mom. I wanted to defend her, but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't know the full details, and vampires didn't seem to be popular on the rez. So I settled on taking another bite of my sandwich, taking slower bites so I wouldn't choke again. Emily and I finished lunch at about the same time. Sam still had four sandwiches on his plate.

"Come help me in the garden, won't you?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, okay." I said, grateful for the excuse to leave Sam's watchful glare when he wasn't marveling over Emily.

I helped Emily carry a bucket full of gardening tools outside.

"Sam sure does love you." I commented.

"It's called impr-" She started, but I had to cut her off.

"Please, spare me the details. I've had enough craziness." I said.

"Alright." She said courteously, and we got started on her flower beds on the windowsills.

Somehow between her flowers, her vegetable garden, and the fruit bushes, we ate up most of the afternoon gardening. I was so tired and covered with minor scrapes afterwards. After we finished, Sam gave me a lift back to Billy's, which was a quiet trip. I thanked him, and went into the house without turning back. Eli was sitting with Papa Billy in the living room, and Billy was regaling him with stories. Mom was laying on the couch, white as a sheet.

"Hello." I greeted as I walked through the door.

"Hey Han, I haven't seen you all day." Billy said.

"I'm sorry Pappy. I was with Emily." I said, sitting at Mom's feet.

"Emily's a good woman." He said, approvingly, and then went back to his story to Eli.

It was past 4:30, so I got up to make dinner. Billy had an endless supply of fish, so fish was on the menu. I fried it up on the pan with spices. I had to prod Mom to get her to eat, which scared Eli. Billy tried to keep him distracted with stories, but it didn't really help. Dad joined us to eat.

After dinner, we went back to Charlie's place. I went straight to the shower, getting the dirt from under my fingernails and out of my scrapes. Afterward, I got into pajamas, and went to bed. I had a long day, and a lot to think about.

This soon became routine. My family spent a lot of time at La Push. Billy invited Charlie up as often as he could, and had other men from the rez do it too. It wasn't difficult. Anyone could bribe Charlie on the rez with the promise of fishing, or a televised sports game.

We only spent nights at Charlie's. I stared out the window, wondering who was on guard duty that night. I could have probably asked Dad, but I felt like knowing the specifics would only exacerbate my guilt. He promised me nobody was cold, and protection was in their nature, and everyone practically volunteered for guard duty. Sam didn't have to throw his weight around as Alpha. But none of this alleviated my guilt.

I heard a loud thump. My first thought went to the red-eyed vampire, and I was afraid. Did he get through the defences? Did he kill the werewolf out there? I got out of bed as slowly as I could, to not wake Eli. I tiptoed over to the window, and looked out.

I almost screamed. Thomas Price was scaled on the wall, holding onto the windowsill. He was so beautiful in the moonlight. His hair was so dark, in contrast with his pale skin. His skin almost had a faint glow to it that gave him a mystical presence. He almost seemed like a shadow that could disappear in an instant.

I awkwardly shimmied up the window, but it resisted and only opened an inch.

"I'll do it." He whispered, and got it up in a fluid motion with one hand.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered.

"Checking in to make sure you're okay." He said.

"So you come scale my wall in the middle of the night?" I ask.

"I can't get near you during the day. You're always surrounded by at least one wolf, and then you're on the reservation all day." He said.

"What about now?" I asked, "There should be a wolf guarding the house right now."

"There's a young werewolf right now, and he fell asleep, I'm afraid. Don't worry. I'm covering his shift." He said.

I heard rustling. I turned around. Eli was restless, but still asleep. I turned back around to face Mr. Price.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine." I said, "And why did you leave Anchorage? What about your job?"

"Jobs don't really matter much when you're immortal." He said.

"I can't believe you have a job anyway. What do you need money for?" I said.

"Having an apartment is nice." He said.

"You could break into one, couldn't you?" I asked.

"This way, I have one of my own." He said.

"And teachers get paid shit. Couldn't you have found a better-paying job?" I asked.

"Are you criticizing my career decisions?" He asked, "I'm broadening the minds of human youth."

"Maybe." I said, "If I was immortal, I sure wouldn't waste it in a high school."

"You got me there. But teaching hasn't been my only profession." He grinned, "I don't have to work. I choose to. It keeps life interesting. And don't mind me saying, but we don't have much time."

"Fine, what?" I asked.

"I have information about the vampire I'd like to pass onto the pack." He said.

"You couldn't have knocked on the door tomorrow morning, like a normal person?" I asked.

"The pack doesn't trust me." He said.

"The pack won't trust you by doing it like this either." I said.

He sighed, "Please, Hannah, stop being difficult. Just listen to what I have to say, okay?"

"Okay." I said, resigned.

"Hannah?" A small voice came from behind me.

I looked. Eli was laying in bed. I looked back at the windowsill. Thomas Price was gone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

"Nobody. Just sleep talking." I said.

"I had a bad dream." He said.

"Just close your eyes, darling. Don't think about it." I said and walked back to the bed.

I crawled back into bed, wrapped my arms around him, closed my eyes, and pretended to go back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't sleep. Why did Mr. Price follow us here to Forks? He left his job behind. He tried to get in touch with me, bypassing the adults. Why did he want to talk to me specifically? It gave me serious creep vibes. I wanted to hear him out though. But how was I going to find him?

I gave up on sleep at about 6. The night sky started to lighten to dark grey. When I came down, Charlie was the only one awake, drinking coffee and reading yesterday's paper.

"Good morning Grandpa." I greeted, pouring myself a cup of joe, and joining him at the table.

"Good morning, kid." He said, "You're up early."

"I could say the same thing."

He stood up, draining his mug, and put it in the sink.

"I do have a job. I gotta go." He said.

"Have a good day." I said.

"You too." He said, and he left.

I nursed my coffee, staring out the little kitchen window. Then a thought struck me. I wondered if Mr. Price was still out there…? It didn't hurt to check.

I went to the front door, and opened it. I scanned my surroundings, but I didn't see anything.

"Mr. Price?" I asked, feeling silly; of course he wouldn't be able to hear me from here.

To my surprise, I saw a pale figure emerge from the trees. I could tell it was Mr. Price. I looked behind me in the house, and I was still alone down here. I quietly slipped on my shoes and jacket, and Mr. Price was already standing in front of the house. I sat on the porch swing, and he sat down next to me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Why are you here so early? Were you here all night? Were you watching the house?" I asked.

My stomach sank at my words. Was he watching the house? I know I'm in danger, but was Mr. Price part of that danger? Pretending to help, to lull me into a false sense of security? Was I just being stupid, drawn in by charm, mystery and a gorgeous face? What did I really know about Mr. Price? If he ever lied to me, would I ever be able to tell?

"As I told you, the security on the house was laxed, so I stayed to guard." He said and then casually commented, "You didn't get much sleep."

"You didn't either." I shot back.

"I don't sleep." He said with a childish grin.

"Oh." I said awkwardly, "So what did you… want to talk about?"

"Straight to business, then. I know why the vampires are here." He said, "A couple years ago, the Cullens moved to a new city where a pair of mates, Evan and Jelena, had already claimed territory. Evan and Jelena lived in a large forest outside the city, but they were on an extended trip to Greenland when the Cullens moved in. When Evan and Jelena returned, they found their territory had been encroached on."

I felt pale, and didn't want to hear anymore, but I knew I had to get this information, so I held on.

"Evan and Jelena did not take well to the newcomers, even though the Cullens didn't live off humans. Too many of us in one place will draw attention, and they did not want to risk being discovered." He continued, "Rather than asking the Cullens to leave, they decided to attack. There were 2 of them; there were 7 Cullens. I don't know what they were thinking." He said, "Carlisle, the leader of the Cullens, is peaceful, and tries to resolve conflict without resorting to violence. However, Evan and Jelena were angry, and would not listen to reason. The Cullens defended themselves, and Jelena was killed in the process."

I didn't trust my voice to speak. My hands were shaking. This felt like a plot out of a movie, too absurd to be reality. A gust of wind blew, numbing my wet cheeks. To my sheer embarrassment, I realized I was crying.

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with my family?" I asked weakly.

"Typically, in the vampire world, if someone's mate is killed, the surviving mate will go after the mate of whomever was responsible. Evan can't go after the Cullens. They're all strong and able to protect themselves and each other. Evan knows he won't survive if he tries to attack them again." He said.

"And Edward dated my mother, who's a human." I said, filling in the pieces.

"Anyone who talks to Edward can see how deeply he misses your mother. It's possible that Evan will go after the Cullens again, but for now, your mother and her children are human, defenceless. Easy targets." He explained, "Evan didn't expect Bella to be protected as she is. He thought he could just go to Anchorage, kill her, and move on."

"Is that why you were in Anchorage? To protect my mother?" I asked.

"No." He said with a grim grin, "And Evan has friends. I'm not sure how many he's hoping for, but so far he has 4 others helping him."

"If this is the Cullens fault, and Edward loves my mom so much, why isn't he here protecting her?" I asked.

Mr. Price faltered, "Well… they are here. Well, all the Cullens except for Edward; he's in Europe for the time being. That's another why the werewolves are so angry. The wolves don't like them being here. The Cullens are trying to catch Evan, but he's evasive. They've been following him across the country. Catching him won't be easy. And now the Cullens and the werewolves are trying to avoid each other while trying to eliminate the same target. This complicates matters considerably."

I stared out into the dark road.

"I guess there's no chance of the vampires and werewolves working together?" I asked.

"As I've said, it's complicated." He said.

"Mr. Price, may I ask you a personal question?" I asked.

"Please, call me Thomas." He said.

"Okay, Thomas." I said, "What's your role in all this? Why are you here?"

"I'm good friends with the Cullens. Your mother is having a hard time, as you know, and seeing any of the Cullens would make her much worse. Even seeing a vampire at all is difficult for her." He said, "So in a way, I guess you could call me a diplomat."

"Okay." I said, "Why did you take a job at my school if you knew it'd make her so upset?"

"I did not know your mother worked at that school until I saw her in the staff room. I wouldn't have taken the job if I knew." He said.

I sat, thinking about what he just said. My mom came apart so easily that day, and I didn't understand why at the time. I didn't know all the details, but I understood what everyone's been telling me: I had to go easier on her.

"You should get back inside. Your parents are about to come downstairs." He said.

I blinked, and Thomas was gone. I looked around, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I sighed, too tired and scared to move. The front door opened.

"Hannah! What are you doing?" Mom asked.

"I'm just getting fresh air." I said.

"Get inside." She ordered.

I stood up, and followed her inside. She locked the door behind me. A lot good that would do, apparently. But I had a mission to do, and now was as good as time as any.

"Thomas Price was here." I said.

Dad stiffened. Mom gave a slight shriek, and collapsed to the floor. Dad picked her up, and carried her to the couch.

"Hannah, I thought we agreed you wouldn't be so reckless anymore. Don't you know how dangerous vampires are?!" Dad asked.

"He gave me important information." I said.

"Important information? Hah! He probably fed you false information to try and throw us off the trail of his pal." He said.

"Dad, listen." I begged, "The vampire's name is Evan, and he's targeting Mom-"

"I know who he's targeting, thanks." Dad brushed off.

"He has 4 allies helping him." I said, "And he's trying to recruit more."

"That sounds about right." Dad said, counting in his head, "I just wish the damn Cullens would disappear already. This isn't their fight."

Mom sat up, and Dad supported her.

"The Cullens are here?!" She asked desperately.

I bit my lips closed. I don't think Mom was supposed to know about this. I saw the desperation in her eyes. The hope, the hopeless love and desperation. A look in her eyes I've never seen before.

Dad huffed, knowing he didn't mean to say anything about it, and now he only had himself to blame.

"Yeah, the leeches are here." He muttered.

"It's dangerous! They have to leave!" Mom said, almost hysterically.

"Bella, wake up! It's their fault this is happening. Who cares what happens to them. They bring it on themselves." Dad said.

"I care, Jacob! They could get hurt because of me!" Mom said.

"Why are they getting involved anyway? They left you defenceless twenty years ago." Dad said.

"If you two quieten down, I can explain." I said loudly.

My parents looked at me, and when I was sure I wasn't going to be interrupted, I told them the story that Thomas told me.

Dad had a twisted facial expression, "That's a bunch of bull. They're just trying to make themselves look like the victims. I bet they killed that leech in cold blood."

"The Cullens aren't like that." Mom said, "They wouldn't kill unprovoked."

"But they did." Dad said.

"They didn't." I said, "Jelena and Evan attacked them."

"You both are too gullible for your own good." Dad brushed off, "Just stay close to the wolves, okay? We'll protect you."

I sighed. It was impossible to argue with Dad when he got like this. Mom was shaking on the couch, muttering about years gone by. Dad softened a bit, seeing her expression, and held her close. I went to the kitchen to make their breakfasts. Mom didn't touch hers. Dad ended up eating hers as well.

After breakfast, Dad took his phone outside to make a call to Sam. Regardless of the fact he questioned the credibility of the source, he had to pass on the information onto the Alpha, and it could be decided what is to be done from there.

I couldn't help but feel angry. Thomas was trying to help us, and Dad acted like he was worth less than the old gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe, picked up off the sidewalk.

I heard shouting, and I ran outside to see what was the matter. Dad was at the treeline, and he was on the phone, talking angrily. I caught up to where he was, and he turned around, holding out his arm to prevent me from going any further. I looked up at him, and then beyond to where he was preventing me from going.

I could see the body of a wolf laying on the ground, crumpled in an awkward position, motionless in a pool of blood.


	14. Chapter 14

A few Quileute came to get the body. Nobody called the cops. This was intentional, I think. The body was put into the back of a truck bed, while others examined the crime scene. They were sniffing the area, which would seem odd, but Dad told me they were sniffing for the scent of who did it.

"The only one I can smell is Thomas Price." Embry said.

The other men agreed.

I couldn't breathe. I wanted to cry, but I held back the tears. Thomas Price? There's no way he killed this young wolf. But Thomas said the wolf had fallen asleep during his guard shift…

"It couldn't have been…" I tried to start, but trailed off.

"First your mother, now you?" Embry said drily, looking me in the eye.

I stared at the ground, which was a bad idea because of the blood everywhere. I looked up at the sky. It was a perfectly overcast day. The clouds were a nice sheet of light grey. I couldn't find the words to defend Thomas Price. But he couldn't have done this… could he?

"Go back to the house. Don't let your mom or Eli outside." Dad instructed.

I walked back to the house. Mom was still laying on the couch. Eli was eating a bowl of cereal, watching cartoons. He looked up at me when I came inside.

"What's everyone doing out there?" He asked.

"A tree fell on an utility pole, and wires went down. Some of Dad's friends are helping clear the debris." I said, "It's dangerous, so we're supposed to stay inside."

This lie seemed kind of flimsy, but Eli didn't question it, and that was the important part. I sat on the recliner, and watched whatever he was watching.

An hour later, I looked out the window. Someone was washing away the crime scene with the thick hose of a fire truck. I leaned deeper into the recliner, and returned my attention to the television.

Could Thomas Price have killed the wolf? Dad said werewolves and vampires were natural enemies. And I was so quick to want to defend Thomas, but what did I know about him, really? He was a vampire who didn't kill humans, but did he kill werewolves? Did he really have a relationship with the supposedly peaceful Cullens, as he said? Were the Cullens even peaceful? Or was he just trying to lull me into a false sense of security? He had to know the wolf was dead, and he didn't say anything.

The most important question: how could I choose this stranger's word over my father's? Shame rushed through me. I had to give my father myself more credit.

I had much to ponder, and no answers. My first step was to find out what kind of vampires the Cullens were, if they were truly peaceful. But who to ask? Mom was unable to discuss it. Dad and the other wolves were too biased. I could ask Charlie or one of Mom's old high school friends, but I doubt they'd know much about the situation. As much as it hurt, Mom was probably the only one I could ask.

I sat blankly staring at the tv screen, but I couldn't come up with any viable alternatives. Mom continued to just lay on the couch. Eli watched tv. I felt bad for him. He didn't demand answers like I had, but there's no way he wasn't aware that something fishy was going on. What did he make of our current situation? Maybe I should try to do something nice for him. But I didn't know what.

At about 2, Eli got bored of tv. He left it running and went upstairs to our room. I don't remember seeing any toys packed, so he must have gone upstairs to read something off of Mom's old bookshelf. She only had classic romance novels though, so I don't know how long he'd last.

"Mom?" I asked, softly.

Her eyes flickered up at me, but didn't say anything.

"I need to ask about the Cullens…" She flinched, "because I need to know if Thomas Price's word is true or not."

She looked at the tv, "Yes, Thomas Price's story is probably true."

"You don't even know what he said." I said.

"The Cullens were different from other vampires. They valued human life. Carlisle worked as a doctor here in Forks, you know." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She gave a weak grin, "It's impossible for you to sit back and be left out of the loop. I was the same way, which is what got me into this mess in the first place."

She subconsciously played with the scar on her wrist. The one that looked like a human bite mark, and was always cool to the touch. Something she would stroke from time to time, and fade out from reality. Eli and I were never allowed to ask about it. During a bad period for her a few years ago, she had bit herself there, hard enough to puncture skin, and kept biting it before it fully healed. Now that I think about it, she cried about vampires back then too.

"That scar was from a vampire, wasn't it?" I asked.

"His name was James." She said softly, "Edward killed him."

"Was James a… alone?" I asked.

"He had a mate named Victoria. She came after me after Edward left. Jacob killed her." She said.

So Dad had killed before. I didn't know what to make of this new revelation. I wasn't surprised, and this made me feel guilty.

I wanted to comfort Mom, but I didn't know how, so I stayed silent. She mindlessly stared at the tv. It was still on the channel Eli had left it on. If Mom was upset, her face didn't give anything away.

I started to imagine Mom's life back then. How she lived in a completely other world that I had no idea about. A world of monsters and death. How frail and terrified it made her. And now I'm in this world with her.

"Mom, it's going to be okay." I said.

"Yeah." Mom said, but she didn't sound certain.

"Dad and his friends know what they're doing, right? They'll take care of this, and we can go back to Anchorage." I said.

"We can't go back to Anchorage." She said.

We watched cartoons in silence until Charlie came home. He look one look at our facial expressions, and didn't comment.

"I guess we'll be ordering out." He said, "How does pizza sound? We can go pick it up."

"Fine, Grandpa." I said.

Charlie went to go clean himself up, while I made the phone call. I ordered 5 large pizzas, which sounded like it was too much, but apparently werewolves eat a lot, and I didn't know who would be joining us. I was told it'd be done in half hour. I worried I didn't order enough, so I stuck in a couple trays of chicken wings into the oven.

Seth joined us for dinner, and then stayed to watch a movie. Afterward, he left for the night with a wink on his face. I guess it was Seth's turn on guard tonight. I went upstairs to bed shortly after.

As what seemed to be the new routine, I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest, but I couldn't stop imagining Evan sinking his teeth into a human. The Cullens, 8 feet tall with elongated limbs and distorted faces, like in a funhouse mirror, getting ready to eat their first human in 10 years, and calling it "just a slip"; everyone makes them, it's no big deal. Thomas Price, killing another wolf…

My eyes shot open, my heart thudding. I looked at the electric clock across the room. It was 1:13 AM. Eli was cuddled up next to me, fast asleep. I slowly loosened him from my arms, and I crawled out of bed. I walked over to the frost-covered window, and peered into the forest. The trees slightly swayed back and forth. The night was completely still.

I sighed. I wanted to talk to Thomas Price. But it wasn't right. He was probably who killed that wolf last night. But in spite of the circumstantial evidence, my gut told me that he wasn't the culprit. He scared off Evan on that movie night, didn't he? He kept me safe in Anchorage. He could have just let Evan kill us if he wanted to.

Unless he wanted my mother for himself…

Tears threatened to spill again. What if Thomas killed another wolf? The wolves were my family. I couldn't watch them die, but I also couldn't protect them. I was a liability, not an asset. All I could do is stay out of the way.

I sat on the ground and buried my head in my knees, sobbing. The cold hardwood floor leeching the heat from my body, but I ignored it. What is Seth was the next to be killed? Uncle Embry? Dad?


	15. Chapter 15

I sat against the wall the rest of the night, listening to the even thuds of the rain, staring straight ahead, dazing in and out. I missed my old life. I didn't even have the luxury of homework to distract me from my worries. If I was desperate enough, maybe I could ask mom to assign me an essay question, or rent a book from the library.

The morning slowly started to lighten the room. I heard Charlie's shuffling thuds downstairs, getting ready for his day. After I heard his car start, I went downstairs. I ate a bowl of cereal in the dark living room, waiting for everyone else to get up.

I looked at the front door, itching for fresh air. With all the werewolves running around, keeping the vampires at bay, what's the worst that could happen?

The town's only bakery should be open about now. With that excuse, I grabbed the keys hanging on the key hook next to the door. I snuck outside the front door, and ran quickly to the car, before anyone watching could stop me. The rain thudded against the tin roof of the car. I got into the driver seat, shoved the keys into the ignition, and floored the gas. The car swerved a bit, but I managed to straighten it out. It was awkward with only one hand, but the way to the bakery was almost completely straight. It should be okay.

I saw a wolf behind me. The wolf just stood in the middle of the road, watching as my car drove further away. I didn't know who it was, but the wolf seemed torn; to stay at the house, or follow me? As it got further away in my rearview mirror, it seemed to have made its decision; to keep guarding the house. I'd probably be okay, or die for my stupidity.

I drove down to the middle of town, if you could even call it that. It was just off the highway, with a few buildings huddled together in the middle of the forest. I stopped in front of the bakery. It wasn't open yet, so I locked my doors, left the car on idle, turned on the heat, and got ready to wait.

There was a knock on the passenger door, making me jump. Thomas Price was bent down, looking through the window. I leaned over and rolled down the window with its manual crank.

"Yes?" I asked, frostily.

"Good morning to you too." He said, chipper, "Should you be driving with one of your arms so heavily incapacitated?"

"What do you want?" I asked, short.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I don't know, _can_ we?" I asked, throwing the common teacher's pet peeve back at him.

He grinned, " _May_ we talk, Miss Black?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm supposed to talk to you." I said.

I hated every little bit of this. I sounded like I was 5. I was a few degrees away from sticking my tongue out at him, taunting him with "na na na na na". I wanted to sound more mature, so he'd take me seriously. Show him that I wasn't afraid. I wasn't a weak link, like he thought me to be. I was a strong player on my team.

"Just a few words." He said.

"Fine. If you stay out there." I said curtly.

He gave a musical laugh, almost amused somehow, "If that's what's what makes you comfortable."

This made me mad. He had to know I was onto his little game. Why was he so at ease? What did he find so amusing?

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He suddenly became serious. He looked off at the closed bakery, and then the other streets.

"I need to leave." He said.

"What?!" I asked.

Out of everything I thought he could have wanted to talk about, this one didn't make the list. Leave?!

"Leaving when you're in such danger isn't ideal, but I don't have any choice." He said, "I was waiting to get you alone so I could give you a farewell."

I didn't know how to feel. He said he wanted to help. Why was he leaving now?

"Is it because you killed the wolf?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"One of the werewolves were killed. They think you did it." I said.

He became as still as a statue. It didn't look like he was moving at all.

"That explains why they changed me out of the immediate area last night." He said, "I haven't been able to get back until now."

"They smelled you at the crime scene." I said.

"I've been up and down this town, following Evan. I've been coming to your house when the wolves weren't around to make sure you were okay. Certain wolves aren't responsible enough, and they leave holes. You should probably mention this to your father." He said, "Evan hasn't been near your house, so my scent is the only one there. The odor of werewolves is naturally repellent to us, and those with less self-control are easily thwarted."

"You're lying." I said.

"I could've killed you all long ago if I wanted to." He said.

My heart lurched. He was a threat. I sized him up, and sized up my car. There were no witnesses. He could easily kill me. How fast could I get this car moving to safety? Would he be able to keep up with it?

"A joke in poor taste. I apologize." He said, earnestly, "Hannah, I've never met any of the wolves. The Cullens informed me of their existence, and the Treaty. I have nothing against the werewolves, let alone kill one of them."

"Treaty?" I asked.

"Basically, the Cullens promised not to harm a human, and the wolves promised to leave them alone." He said.

"And this only protects the Cullens?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm not officially part of the Cullen family, so no, I'm not a part of this. However, I have the utmost respect for the Treaty. I don't dare step on Quileute land and naturally, I do not harm humans."

Every part of me wanted to believe him.

I took a deep breath, "You should leave then. They think you killed one of them, and they'll come after you! From what I've heard, you might need to leave the continent."

His angelic face was grim, "I hate to leave you in such a dangerous situation."

"Don't worry, the wolves are strong. They'll deal with it." I said.

I didn't know how to describe it, but this situation took on a dream-like quality. Werewolves and vampires didn't exist outside of horror movies. This couldn't be happening. Were people playing some horrible prank, and my guillable ass was falling for it? I was so worried about my mom, but maybe I was the one having a mental breakdown.

Tears manifested.

"Hannah?" Thomas asked, hesitantly.

"What?" I asked, my voice broken.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice gentle.

I wiped the tears away, but the tears didn't stop. I was crying my eyes out. Full on sobbing. I was so embarrassed, I looked to face away from Thomas. I looked down at my steering wheel, but that only made me feel more pathetic.

"Hannah?" He asked gently.

"Why is this happening?" I asked, my voice weak and pathetic, "This situation is so messed up… why is this happening to me?"

"Will you let me into the car so we can talk?" He asked softly, non-threatening.

I looked at him for a second. He seemed sincere. I leaned over, and unlocked the passenger door. He opened the door, and got into the seat, shutting the door behind him. He took my hand. I flinched at the icy temperature of his hand, but didn't pull away. He dropped my hand, but I took his and squeezed it gently. It was like squeezing smooth porcelain between my fingers.

"Hannah, listen to me." He said, "I'm sorry this is happening to you. I'm doing what I think is for the best for everyone involved. I wish I could do more, but I can't."

"Why do you think you leaving is the best solution? You said the Cullens are here too, right? If they can stay, why can't you?" I asked.

"It's complicated." He said.

"You keep saying that. Maybe if you told me straight forward, I will stop asking questions." I said sternly, "I'm not a child. You don't have to protect me."

He laughed, a musical melody that breezed through the quiet morning air. He was clearly amused.

"Okay, I might be a child by your standards. But you still don't have to protect me." I amended.

"I think you're still a child, by human standards." He said with a grin and then turned serious, "I don't want to scare you further."

"I don't think I could get more scared if I lived another 200 years." I said, "I'm pretty maxed out on the fear factor."

"Fair enough." He conceded.

I gripped his hand tighter, "So stop trying to spare my feelings, and just tell me, okay? I can handle it."

"We'll see about that." He said with a grin.

I sat there, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you have a favourite food?" He asked.

The question caught me off guard. I had to think about it for a second.

"Mac n cheese. Homemade, not crap from the box. ." I said.

"Do you add chicken or anything?" He asked with mild interest.

"I'm a vegetarian." I explained.

He nodded, and moved on.

"Humans have different scents. And occasionally a vampire will come across a human who smells irresistible. Imagine the scent of your mac n cheese." He said.

I did, and my mouth started salivating.

"Now, a vampire's thirst for human blood is not comparable to that." He explained, "For many vampires, their thirst is what guides them. They only live to feed. They're almost feral. And this is just normal thirst. Only vampires with an incredible willpower are able to overcome this."

I shuddered, and pulled my hand away.

"My mom said something about this." I said.

"Did you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No, continue." I said.

"Rarely, a vampire will meet a human who's blood is so incredibly irresistible to them that they absolutely must drink their blood, no matter the cost." He said, "The vampire will stop at nothing to get that human's blood. It's difficult to describe how alluring the blood is. Edward had this attraction to your mother's blood. I cannot fathom how he managed to stay in close proximity to her for months and did not succumb to her blood."

"Is Evan attracted to my blood?" I asked, shivers running down my spin.

"No." He looked me in the eye, "I am."

Every nerve on my body stood on end.

"So you have to go." I said, defeated.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I didn't mean for it to get this far. It was bad enough when I met you back in Alaska. I was hoping I could resist my urges and keep you safe, but I'm not strong enough. I don't want to hurt you, so I have to leave." He said.

"And that's why you followed us here? Because of me?" I asked.

"Yes." He sounded so hurt, so tortured.

I stared at the steering wheel. I had no words.

He looked up in front of him.

"The bakery's open… You should go buy your baked goods. I'll escort you back home, and then I'll go." He said.

I opened my mouth to say something and looked at the passenger seat, but Thomas was already gone.


	16. Chapter 16

When I got back home, I had a mob waiting for me.

Dad and Sam were yelling, but I wasn't listening. I put the boxes of muffins on the counter, and went straight upstairs without acknowledging anyone. They continued to yell. Mom's voice spoke while I was on the stairs, and the other two quieted down. She must have told them to get off my case.

I went to the spare bedroom, and dropped onto the bed, burying my head in the pillow. I started bawling.

The door opened. I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Hannah?" Mom's voice was quiet.

"Wha?" I said, but my voice was muffled by the pillow.

The bed squeaked; she was sitting by my feet.

"What happened at the bakery?" She asked.

I moved my head sideways, so she could hear me more clearly.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Why not?" She asked, "We know you met with Thomas Price."

I sat up, and looked at her. She watched me with utmost concern.

"I don't know what I'm allowed to tell you." I said, "But he told me some wolves… they haven't been as serious about protection duty as they should be… so Thomas has been keeping an eye on the place in their stead."

Mom froze, taking in my words. Then she nodded.

"What else?" She prompted.

"Nothing." I said, a little too quickly.

"Hannah." Mom warned.

"He said that Edward was irresistibly attracted to your blood." I said, slowly.

"Yes?" She hesitated, but prompted.

"And he told me that I'm the same way to him." I said.

She looked down at her hands, and she started crying, in spite of herself. Mom was always awkward about showing emotion. She did her best to hide her feelings. She stood up, and started walking toward the door, but I jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

"Mom, listen!" I said, "Thomas is leaving town."

She turned to me, looking at me, and sat back down on the bed.

"What?" She asked.

"He doesn't want to hurt me, so he's leaving." I said.

"That's for the best." She said, solemnly, "We're incredibly lucky he decided to leave…"

Her statement sounded empty, and she trailed off, as she so often did, lost inside her own mind. With the look on her face, I could guess where her thoughts were: 20 years ago, when she had her own infatuation with a certain vampire. A short-lived passionate romance that ended after she nearly died. Vampires and humans aren't meant to have a relationship.

"I didn't want him to go." I said in a small voice.

When I thought of Thomas, my chest felt heavy with desire. It didn't make sense. I hardly knew him. But the thought of him going away was too painful to bear. I've never felt this way about someone else, even on a smaller scale.

She played with my hair.

"Vampires are very beautiful." She said with a twisted smile, "I was told once that everything about them lures you in… and I'm afraid it's true."

"I had no idea Thomas wanted me… my blood, so badly." I said.

"Thomas did what's best for everyone." She said.

My cheeks flushed. Thomas wanted me. Not in the same way I wanted him, but he wanted me. My blood. And I couldn't help but feel a little happy that I caught his attention, even in the most absurd way. And as much as it hurt that he left, I was happy he cared so much about my wellbeing. I just hoped this separation was only temporary. I'll see him again, even if I spend the rest of my life tracking him down.

"Mom, is Dad still mad at me?" I asked.

"He'll calm down. He just worries. You're aware of the risks, and you leave anyway… and to drive when you don't have use of one arm…" She said.

"I'm sorry. I hate it here." I said, "I mean, I don't hate it. It's just suffocating. I don't know how to explain it."

"I lived here too, you know. I'd be a hypocrite if I lecture you. I've made my fair share of stupid mistakes too." She said.

I hugged her, and she gently squeezed back, watching out for my arm.

"You don't look like you've been sleeping." Mom said, "Rest now, okay?"

"Yes, Mom." I said.

Mom left the room. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I fell quickly into a dreamless sleep.

It was evening when I woke up. I heard booming laughter from downstairs. Paul must be over tonight. I went downstairs. Charlie, Sue, Mom, Dad, Eli, Billy, and Paul were all eating, spread out in groups downstairs.

I took a plate, and joined the group on the couches, which consisted of Mom, Sue, and Eli.

"Look who's up." Sue said warmly.

"Hi." I said, taking a bite of fish.

After dinner, Dad took Eli and me for a walk, which Seth joined us for. After that, I went back upstairs to sleep. Even though I slept 9 hours today, I was drained, and fell asleep quickly.

The next couple weeks passed quickly and without notice. I was too sad thinking about Thomas, but I didn't know how to keep myself distracted. I was too tired to do anything. So I'd spend my day staring out the window, or sitting on the beach.

La Push also had a movie night every Tuesday night at the community center. They'd show two movies starting at 6. I started going to those. It was just a 25 inch tv on a rolling stand and 30 chairs set up in rows of 6, and I was the only person under 50. I had never heard of the movies that were played, but I didn't mind. They gave out free snacks, which was a bonus.

A local girl, I think her name was Anna, joined me sometimes outside of regular school hours and the weekends. She was a loner, didn't talk much. I didn't mind. At least she didn't try to fill the silences. She didn't ask why I sat on the beach for days on end, or why I didn't go to school. She also joined me for the first movie at the community center once.

One day, Anna and I were sitting on the beach. We never make plans to meet up. Somehow, it just happens. I began to suspect Anna comes searching for me. I'm not a difficult person to find; I keep the same haunts.

Anna brought towels, and we were laying on them on the beach. Even through the towel, the sand was cold against my back. I had my hands behind my head, and one leg crossed over the other. I slowly rocked my leg back and forth.

"Where did you move from?" Anna asked; this was the first question she asked me about myself.

I was taken back from the question. I didn't stop to think how my family's arrival looked to the locals. I didn't officially move here, but it must definitely have seemed that way. Was I supposed to go along with this, or say I was just visiting? But if I said the latter, that'd invite more questions…

"I'm from Anchorage, Alaska." I said.

That seemed like a safe answer. I didn't confirm or deny her question.

"Do you go to the school on the res?" She asked, "I never see you around."

A piercing high-pitched wail howled through the air. I jumped, looking around for the source of the noise.

"What is that?!" I asked, but Anna was already on her feet.

"We have to go. That's the emergency signal. We're supposed to get to the nearest building." Anna said casually.

I stood up too. Anna started to walk, and I followed her.

"You seem calm." I noted.

She shrugged, "We have a practice run once or twice a year. It's probably nothing."

This relaxed me. I had nothing to worry about. I followed her to the first house we came across. Like most homes in La Push, it was a small square with a well-worn roof that needed to be reshingled. She knocked on the door.

"It doesn't matter who lives here. We're supposed to give refuge to those who seek it." She explained.

The door opened. A teenage boy opened the door. He was very tall and broad, with muscles that would take steroids to achieve. His hair was long and wispy, and hung loosely around his face.

"Hey, Brandon." Anna greeted.

He let us in, looking between Anna, and me.

"Who's your friend?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Hannah." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." He said.

Anna and I took off our shoes. The living room took up most of the front room, with a tiny kitchen in the corner near the front door. He invited us to sit on his tiny yellow worn-down couch. An elderly woman sat on a rocking chair, crocheting.

"Do you know what's going on?" Brandon asked, seemingly nervous.

"I don't know. Just another drill, I guess." She said.

He nodded, but couldn't relax. He sat on the couch with us, but he was ramrod straight.

"Relax Brandon, offer our guests a cuppa tea." The woman, who must be his grandmother or something, said.

He looked at us.

"We're fine. Thank you though." I said, "And thank you for taking us in."

"Make yourself at home." His grandmother invited.

Brandon got up, and went into a doorway, which I saw to be the bathroom.

"So what were you girls doing today?" His grandmother asked.

"We were down at the beach." Anna said.

She nodded, "A good day for that. Back in the day, me and my girls would go down to the beach in the morning, and stay there until nightfall. There's a lot of magic on that beach."

A few minutes passed, and there was a loud ripping sound, like fabric, coming from the bathroom.

"Uhm… is he okay in there?" I asked, hesitantly.

Brandon's grandmother looked at the door, a haunted look on her face.

"I'm sure he's okay." She said, but she didn't sound so sure.

She put down her crochet. She tried to get up, but she was weak and shaking. Anna and I got up to help her, but she brushed us off. She grabbed her walker next to her, and slowly made her way over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Bry-Bry?" She called, "I'm coming in."

She turned the handle, and peeked inside. She gasped, and she would have fallen if she didn't grip her walker tighter.

"Call Billy. Have him send someone over." She said, in an urgent voice.

My stomach lurched. I walked over to the bathroom, but she had shut the door again. She blocked the door with her walker.

"But it's lockdown. Nobody's allowed out." Anna said, worried, "Is Brandon okay?"

"Call Billy." Brandon's grandmother instructed firmly.

I looked at the old woman. The horror in her eyes must've been reflected back in my own. She looked at me, warily. I wanted to see what was in the bathroom. I had to confirm it for myself, but she continued to block the door.

"Does this have to do with… the problem?" I asked, low enough that Anna wouldn't hear.

She paused, but nodded.

I flicked my eyes to the door. I don't know if she'd listen, so it was surprising when she walked away from the door, clearing the doorway.

I walked over and slowly opened the door and peeked inside. A small grey wolf laid on the floor, growling.


	17. Chapter 17

I called Billy, who said he'd send someone over.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, "Is Brandon hurt? I know some first aid."

"It's just a precaution. Don't worry about it." Brandon's grandmother, whose name was Althea.

Anna and I sat on the couch while we waited. I was in shock. Brandon had turned into a wolf. It was one thing to hear werewolves existed; it was an entirely different thing to see it.

"Could you two be a sweetie and do me a favour?" Althea asked, "I need to return this casserole dish to Mrs. Tanner down the street."

Clearly trying to get Anna out of the house.

"Yeah, okay." I agreed.

"I don't know if it's safe yet." Anna hesitated.

"It's just a practice, right?" I said, "It won't hurt."

"Okay." Anna agreed hesitantly.

Althea gave me a small grateful smile, and I took the casserole dish and led Anna out.

"Anna knows where to go." She said, "Please visit again, girls."

Althea shut the door a little too quickly to be casual. Anna looked around with vigilance, wary of any threat that may be around.

"Don't worry. We can spend the rest of the lockdown at Mrs. Tanner's, right?" I brushed off, as we started to walk.

"Yeah…" She said, but was clearly upset.

Anna sped walked to Mrs. Tanners. I had to practically jog to keep up. We reached our destination quickly. She rapped on the door. I looked back at Althea's house. A man, I presume another werewolf, had arrived to help Brandon. Anna noticed the new visitor as well, and was clearly confounded. I turned back around as the door opened.

Mrs. Tanner was middle aged and had shoulder-length straight dark brown hair and russet skin. She was pretty tall, and wearing a blue sundress with sunflowers that barely went past her knees.

"Girls! What are you doing out?" She asked, alarmed.

She pulled Anna in by her arm, and then me. She looked down the street, searching for a threat, then shut the door behind her.

"Althea Hawk sent us to return this." Anna said, holding up the casserole dish in her hands.

Mrs. Tanner shook her head, "That woman… she's getting funny in her old age. Sending two girls out while under lockdown? What was she thinking?"

She took the dish from Anna. She then guided us to her living room, and had us sit on her couch. A young girl was laying on the floor, reading a Magic Tree House book. She looked up at us, then went back to her book.

Mrs. Tanner clanked in the kitchen, and returned with a tray that held tea and some kind of fruit crumble.

"You must be Billy Black's granddaughter, right?" She said

I could barely say "yes" before Mrs. Tanner started talking again.

Mrs. Tanner supplied most of the conversation. Anna and I didn't have to say much, which was good because too be honest, Mrs. Tanner had an intense presence, and it made me uncomfortable. I just nodded my head and said a few "mmm" and "yeah", and that was it for my part in the conversation.

Eventually, there was a loud deep beeping sound.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The threat has passed." Mrs. Tanner explained with relief, "It's safe to go outside again."

Anna and I stood up. Mrs. Tanner continued her dialogue on the way to the door, and then spoke for another 15 minutes while Anna and I stood in the doorway.

"Tell Billy I say hi." were her final words, and she finally shut the door.

Anna and I looked at each other, both clearly exhausted.

"I should get home." Anna said.

"Yeah, see you." I said.

She walked off in the opposite direction. Once I saw her turn a corner, I headed back to Brandon's place and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Althea called.

I opened the door. She was back on the rocking chair, but she wasn't crocheting anymore.

"Hello, Hannah." She greeted.

"Hey, I wanted to see if Brandon was okay." I said, "And to make you food, if you're hungry."

"Such a sweet girl you are. Dinner would be lovely." She said.

The kitchen and living room were in the same open area, so we could keep talking as I made dinner. There wasn't much in the cupboards, so I made a tuna casserole with boxed mac and cheese, leftover tuna from the fridge, and a bag of frozen veggies. It was easy enough to make one-handed. The only real difficulty I had was cutting up the tuna, but it was flakey and fell apart easily enough. It was already deboned.

"Jordan, another… came to help." She was visibly upset, "I was hoping… you know it's a possibility, but you always hope it's not your grandchild it happens to."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I said awkwardly, "Was today a drill?"

She shook her head slowly, "A cold one came onto our land today. He attacked the two wolves that were on patrol. One died."

So this was the second wolf killed by a vampire this month. My stomach lurched.

"Do they know what vampire did it?" I asked.

"It was nobody anyone recognized. There was talks it was a Cullen," Her voice was hostile, more than I thought the fragile lady could display, "but those Cullens respect the Treaty, as much as people around these parts want to hate them. We don't know who this was."

"Do you know if the scent of this vampire is the same scent as the one who killed the first wolf?" I asked.

"That, I do not know." She said gravely, "The first wolf who died was my grandson, Brandon's older brother Tyler."

"I'm sorry." I said, tears welling up.

She looked at my face.

"It's not your fault, my child." She said, and it sounded like she meant it, although I heard undertone of resentment.

I set the table, and Althea slowly made her way over to the eating area.

"He has you in his grips, doesn't he?" She asked, her voice hard, as she sat down in her chair.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her, off-guard and confused, carrying the casserole to the table.

"A cold one has stolen your heart. I can see it in your heart." She said, "Be wary, my child. Cold ones are the devil with an angel's face, even if some mean no harm. They are dangerous by nature. Take care of yourself, okay? No good can happen when involved with their kind."

"Okay." I said, but Thomas's face appeared in my mind, and I knew I couldn't listen.

"Thank you." I said, "Will you be okay here alone? I can stay here, if you need me."

"I'll be okay. Brandon will be back soon." She said, "Get home. Your parents will worry."

"Thank you." I said.

"You are beloved by many. Remember that." She warned.

"Thank you." I said, but my voice caught.

We finished eating, and then I did the dishes. It was difficult, but I managed to get them clean.

"Thank you for coming. You are a very sweet girl." She said, "Dinner was very good. Pass along my thanks to Billy Black, and please visit me again."

"Thank you. I will." I said.

I let myself out. I blinked back tears. I didn't know why I liked Thomas, and I didn't understand how Althea knew. I didn't mention my feelings for him to anyone. Was it that obvious? How many others knew?

It was starting to get dark. I ran back to Billy's house. He was inside, having a beer with Sam.

"Stay the night, okay Hannah?" Billy asked.

I was nervous. I've never spent much time alone with Billy. And the way he watched you, it felt like he could see deep into your soul, knowing everything you didn't want anyone to know. Thoughts you've never said out loud.

"Okay Papa." I agreed.

I went into my aunt's room. I took a old pair of plaid pajamas, and changed into them. When I came back out, Sam was gone.

"Sam didn't have to leave because of me." I said.

"He's a busy man." Billy said, "He was on his way out when you got back."

"Oh okay." I said.

"Hannah, I've wanted to talk to you." He said, "You're making the same choices your mother made 20 years ago."

"Is this about Thomas Price?" I asked, resigned.

His face was more serious than I've ever seen it, "He's a part of it."

"I hardly know him! Everyone's blowing this out of proportion." I said, my cheeks burning.

"Yes, but we all need to be cautious." He said, "We don't want to see you hurt."

"Papa, you don't have to worry." I said, my face flushing harder, "Thomas Price left town. I'm never going to see him again."

His facial expression didn't change, "He's not the only vampire. The Cullens have been around too."

"Edward. Edward's not here because of my mother." I said.

There was a brief flicker of surprise across his face, and then he composed himself again. He didn't expect me to be so well-informed.

"Yes, Edward Cullen caused a lot of problems for Bella." He said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't making the same choices as your mother, as I said. But it seems my concerns were unwarranted." He said carefully, watching me.

"It seems so." I agreed, passively.

We watched tv until it was late enough that I could reasonably excuse myself to my aunts' old room. I stared up at the dark ceiling until I eventually nodded off.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up the next morning, it was still dark. Clouds moved across the sky, illuminated by the moonlight. I didn't know what time it was because there wasn't a clock in here.

I eventually pulled myself out of bed, and went to the living room. The time on the tv said it was 4:13 AM. I watched cartoons until Billy got up, 2 hours later. I made our breakfast.

"Papa, I forgot to ask something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do they know who killed the wolves?" I asked.

His face warped, "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways." I said.

"No, we don't know." He said, taking another bite.

"Are the scents from the first scene and the second the same?" I asked, hesitantly.

He studied my face, "No. They're different."

I felt relieved.

"Thomas said there were 4 vampires, apart from Evan." I said.

"It's plausible." He said, blasé, "His scent was found at the first scene."

"I'm aware." I said, trying to keep my voice neutral, but didn't do a good job at it.

He was observing me again. I suddenly became very interested in my eggs.

"Is Eli coming up today?" I asked.

"I don't know. La Push was the safest land before now. Most cold ones don't come here. The scent of a wolf is repulsive to them, and this is usually enough of a deterrent. We haven't had a vampire on our land in 20 years." He said, "It doesn't matter now. We were running on the assumption that the vampires were after your mother, but your mother was at Charlie's yesterday, not La Push."

"Thomas thinks that the vampires want to kill me and Eli too, to make Mom suffer, and thus the Cull- other vampires.." I prompted.

He thought about it, and then nodded, "That sounds plausible."

"Where's the safest place to be now?" I asked.

"The cold ones are fast, kid. They can follow you anywhere." He said, "But the wolves will protect you. It's important you remain here."

The wolves will protect me here, sure, but at cost to them. Two wolves have already been killed.

"The wolves were built for this." He said.

I spent the day with Papa Billy. He let me have a beer for the first time in my life. It was absolutely disgusting. I choked, and it came out my nose, burning it. He laughed, and finished the can. Around 4, Eli came to join me. It was then decided my family would start staying at Billy's.

Between Papa Billy, my parents, Eli, me, and occasionally Charlie and Sue, the house got crowded really fast. Charlie and Sue remained at their house, with continued protection.

More days passed. As the days went on, Papa Billy continued to observe me and my mother. He didn't seem to look at us the same way he looked at everyone else. It felt like he thought we were going to abandon ship, and join the vampire side.

Eli spent most days playing with different kids around the rez. He was lucky, still at that age where kids were friendly and open to play with anyone. As a teenager, it was much harder. I hung out with a couple other girls and some boys, but the person I spent most of my time with Anna. Her dad wasn't home a lot, so we spent a lot of time at her place.

"Want to go to Forks?" Anna asked one day.

It was raining, so we were stuck hanging out at Anna's place.

"What?" I asked, taken back by the question.

"For a change of scenery, ya know." She said, "We could just go for lunch."

"Er…" I stumbled.

Papa Billy gave me explicit instruction not to leave the rez. But Anna wanted to go so badly, and I didn't really have an excuse to turn her down. Plus she could tell I was itching to get out anyway. One lunch wouldn't hurt, right?

"Yeah, okay." I said.

Anna's dad had two junky cars, and one was sitting in the garage. I had to drive because Anna didn't have her licence. My arm was still in the brace, but I seemed to have the hang of driving one-handed by now, as long as the ride was mostly straight and slight curves.

I took a longer route to drive out of La Push to get to the highway. If I took the shorter route, I'd be driving by Billy's place, and I didn't want to risk anyone to see me. I was hoping Anna wouldn't say anything, and she didn't.

I calmed down once we hit the highway, and I sped up a bit. I casually glanced around at the endless forest, but I didn't see anything. There was no doubt there were wolves on duty, and they already knew I was gone.

We got to Forks, and I pulled into the local diner. We walked in, and took a vacant table. Across the street, I could see Thomas sitting at a small round table outside the cafe, casually reading a Seattle newspaper with a coffee, but he was looking at me. So much for skipping town. He tapped onto the paper. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I nodded.

I took a seat so that I could see him from where I was sitting. He seemed patient, prepared to wait for whatever he was waiting for. Anna and I glanced at the laminated menu, which only had one page front and back. We both decided on burgers.

Thomas continued to read his paper as Anna and I ate.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You're distracted, and you keep staring out the window." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said, looking down at my fries, "It's just…"

I looked around. The diner was semi-empty, but still, even discussing the bare minimum would lead to the most vicious gossip in a town as small as this.

"Don't worry about it." I said, with a smile that felt so weak and sad that there's no way it could've been convincing.

She picked up on it, and let it go.

"So how's school going?" I asked.

With this prompt, Anna talked about her school life. They were typical concerns: grades, a crush, and to my surprise, prom.

"Do you have anyone you wanna ask?" I asked.

She was sheepish and blushed profusely, "There's this guy _._ "

His name was Jeremy. He was in a grade above her. He played lacrosse with other boys after school. She'd sometimes sit on a bench nearby and pretend to read as she'd watch them. A typical crush.

"What about you?" She asked desperately, obviously trying to switch the focus away from her feelings, "Do you like a guy?"

I flicked to Thomas, who was still across the street. He seemed to actually be reading the paper now.

"There's this guy… but it'll never happen, so let's not talk about that." I said, a little too rushed, a little too stressed.

She was surprised by my outburst, "Okay."

"It's okay. I brought it up." I shifted in my seat.

We finished our lunch, and paid.

"Is it okay if we do a bit of shopping?" Anna asked, "I hardly leave the rez, to be honest. I wanted to check out the bookstore."

She must be starved for books if she's resorting to the Forks bookstore. It was barely a hole in the wall, and most of its merchandise is used books that hadn't been touched in years. The only bookstores the rez had were a tiny section of the convenience store, and a tiny shack that only supplied novels needed for the schools, and maybe a couple of the hottest best sellers.

"Yeah, okay." I said, "I need to stop at the post office anyway. I'll meet you at the bookstore after I'm done, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She said, and started walking toward the bookstore down the road.

Thomas kept reading, as I walked across the street. He only looked up when I took the seat across from him.

"What happened to leaving town?" I asked; I tried to make the tone sound innocent, but it came off accusatory.

He motioned for me to sit across from him, and I did. He set down the paper.

"As it turns out, staying away from you is more difficult than being near you." He explained, "However, that's not the reason for my return."

My heart leaped.

"What was the reason, then?" I asked.

"As I'm sure you know, another wolf was killed." He said, "It was a vampire named Gregory. He's a little under a year, still considered a newborn. Pass this information along."

"Okay." I said, "What's a newborn?"

"Ask your dad for specifics. We don't have much time." He said.

"Fine." I said, slightly hurt, "Now that your innocence will be cleared, are you coming back to town?"

He pondered for a few seconds, "I'd very much like to, but I don't think the wolves would like that."

"But you're innocent." I said.

"I'm a vampire. They have enough of us to deal with without me staying." He said.

"I don't want you to go." I said.

I looked down and played with my hands, too scared to look at him. I sounded like a whiny child, but I didn't care. There was a strong magnetic pull that was calling me to him. I needed him like I needed air. I couldn't truly understand how lonely I've been without him, until I got to be with him again. I felt whole again.

But I couldn't tell anyone any of this. I'd sound terribly pathetic.

Hesitantly, my eyes darted up. He looked incredibly torn between sadness and something that looked like desire. If I didn't know better, I'd guess that he didn't want to leave me. But there's no way that I'm the reason why he's so upset.

"Hannah, you have all the protection you'll need." He said gravely, "I'm just here to give you the name of the vampire. Also, if they want to find him, he's been crossing the border to go to Vancouver, British Columbia."

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll be around if I find out more." He said.

"Bye." I said, weakly, "Oh, I don't have a cell phone, but I have an email address I could give you, so you don't have to wait around for me if you have news."

I let it drop lamely, looking back down at my hands.

"Okay." He agreed, "I don't mind waiting, but this method would be more convenient."

I picked up an abandoned chewed up pen that was sitting on an empty table, and wrote my professional gmail on his newspaper.

He ripped off a slip of paper with the email written on it in a perfect rectangle, and slipped it into his jacket.

I stood up to leave, and I could already feel my heart yearning for him.


	19. Chapter 19

I turned to head to the bookstore, but Anna was standing by the car with a bag in her hand, looking across the street at me and Thomas. I left Thomas in his seat, jaywalked across the street, and unlocked the car doors.

"Who was that?" Anna asked.

"Nobody." I muttered, not even trying to sound convincing. I opened the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Was that the guy you like?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said miserably.

"You didn't say he lives here. I've never seen him before." She gave him a once over, "He's sorta cute. He's kinda older than I thought he'd be though."

"He's only 22." I said.

I didn't know his age, but he could probably pass for about that age.

She grinned, "An older guy, nice. My dad would never go for that."

"Mine either." I said, starting the car and getting onto the highway to go back to La Push.

I was anxious to get back home, but this car couldn't go past 60 on a good day. I didn't want Anna asking anymore questions. I drove back to her dad's house and parked the car in the garage.

"I should go back to my Papa's house now." I said.

"Yeah, see you." She said, surprised.

I took backstreets, which was a shortcut to Billy's. I got there 20 minutes later. He was sitting on the porch, waiting for something. Probably me.

"I know what you're going to say." I said with a sigh.

"Hannah, we're going to be stricter with you if you don't heed caution." He said.

"I'm sorry Papa. Anna wanted to go for lunch. I didn't know how to say no." I said.

"Make me the bad guy next time." He said, "Say I won't let you go next time."

"Okay." I said, "I bumped into Thomas Price while I was down there."

"What did he say?" Billy asked, unsurprised.

I relayed what Thomas told me. This information seemed to appease Billy, at least.

"I'll pass it onto Sam." was all he said though.

I spent the rest of the day under the watchful eye of Billy. I didn't mind. I felt less caged after the lunch I had with Anna. I went to Billy's bookshelf, but he had less selection than Mom, with only a few novels that were typically read in an American high school, probably from the school days of Dad and his sisters.

I picked Grapes of Wrath, which I haven't read, and cracked at it.

I read most of the day, only taking breaks for food.

Mom came out of the bedroom to make dinner. She was pale, and her hair was messy. She looked pretty dead. She only made a weak guttural noise to acknowledge us, before she went into the kitchen and got started on dinner. I offered to help, but she brushed me off. After dinner was ready, she went back to bed without eating.

"She looks awful." I said quietly to Billy.

He nodded gravely, "That Cullen hurt her pretty bad. She got better a few years later, but now that the cold ones are back, it's starting all over again."

I stared at the closed bedroom door. Poor Mom.

With Billy's permission, I was allowed to go for a walk after dinner, with the conditions I couldn't leave the rez, and I'd be back before dark. I kept to the promise, and got home long before the sun set. Billy was surprised to see me back so early. I had to work harder to earn his trust.

Eli was watching tv with Billy and Dad, some nature show that didn't appeal to me.

I went to my aunts' old room, grateful for time to myself. I settled back into the Grapes of Wrath until I was tired enough to go to bed, then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was barely dawn when I awoke. The barest hue of the night still lingered in the morning sky. I buried my head in a pillow, trying to will myself to go back to sleep, but I failed. So I grudgingly got up, and changed into fresh clothes before I went to the living room.

Nobody was awake. I looked at the old forgotten computer that was wedged in the corner on a tiny desk. It was an early 2000 model, probably didn't work anymore. I thought about yesterday, giving Thomas my email, desperately hoping he had reason to contact me. But would I even have access to my email here?

I walked over to the tiny desk and sat on the chair. I pressed the computer's power button. It wheezed to life, the start up logo showing for too long of a time, and then a blindingly bright blue error screen with code appearing. I pressed the power button, and nothing happened. I had to press the power button a few times to force it to shut off, impatiently waited a few minutes, and tried to turn it on again. The proper background showed up, but it was still incredibly slow. I had to restart it a couple more times, but eventually I managed to get it working enough to sign into my gmail.

There were no emails from Thomas, but a few from my friends back in Anchorage.

Amelia had sent me about 20.

The first few read as,

" _hey i heard u left town. hope everything is ok, call me when u get a chance"_

" _hey, class is boring without u. come back asap"_

And they slowly progressed to:

" _where r u? y havent u called me?"_

" _im worried about u. r u ok? whats going on? i dont have a numbr to call u. call me. "_

I had a few other emails from other classmates, but they were mostly about school stuff that was irrelevant now that I was no longer there. A couple were even curious where I had gone, and why. I skimmed those, and then deleted them.

I felt really bad. I've been so preoccupied. I didn't think about this from Amelia's point of view: her best friend suddenly ditches town without a word, and now hasn't contacted her in weeks. If the roles were reversed, I'd be worried out of my mind about Amelia.

I wanted to call her now, but Forks was an hour ahead of Anchorage. And it was a weekday. Maybe I could catch Amelia before she went to school, even just to assure her I was okay, and she could call me after school so we could talk properly.

But what could I tell Amelia? What was the story that the townspeople of Forks were told? I should've asked a lot sooner.

"Good morning." Billy materialized behind me.

I jumped out of my chair, "Morning Papa."

"Jumpy this morning." he said with a sly grin.

"You're the one sneaking up on people." I said, "By the way, my friend's really worried about why we left town. What excuse are we telling people to explain why we're here?"

"I'm an old sick man who needs to be taken care of." He said, with a big grin.

"That's the excuse?" I asked.

"Yep." He confirmed.

I thought about it, "Yeah, that's feasible, I guess."

I read the rest of Amelia's emails, to ensure I didn't miss anything. From the sounds of it, she almost sounded like she was bordering on hysterics from my silence. I'd have to apologize.

For a computer that didn't want to work, it sure didn't want to be turned off either. I had to press down the power button a few times and utter a death threat. It made a dull clicking sound when it finally turned off. I then went through my morning as normal, but I kept looking at the clock, which made time considerably slower. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore, and called Amelia's house. It'd still be early for her, but she should be awake.

"Hello?" Her mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Walters, is Amelia there?" I answered.

"Hannah! My goodness, we haven't heard from you in a while." She said, which might've sounded casual if there wasn't a disapproving undertone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… my grandfather's been sick." I explained awkwardly.

"I hope he gets better." She said curtly, and probably meant it, even though it sounded like she didn't, "One moment please."

I heard her call for Amelia twice, and then the phone changed hands.

"Hello?" Amelia's groggy sleepy voice answered.

"Hey, it's me." I said.

"Hannah?" She immediately perked up, "What's going on? Why haven't you replied to any of my emails?"

"I'm sorry." I said, "My Papa is sick. I didn't see your emails until now. I don't have good internet."

"That sucks." She said, "I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry. I should've contacted you sooner." I said.

"Can I call you?" She asked.

"Yeah, call me when you get home, okay?" I said.

"My Aunt is visiting. I'll call you on the weekend, okay?"

"Okay."

I gave her Papa's number, and we hung up.

I spent the day around Billy's house. In the morning, I sat out on the front lawn with Billy as he taught me how to whittle. He tried to teach me how to make a cat. His came out perfect, but mine looked more like an amorphous blob. After I gave up, I went to go check up on Mom. She was still Dad's old room alone. I asked her if she wanted me to read to her. She didn't reply, but I wanted to try anyway. I went and grabbed a book, Sense and Sensibility. One of her favourites. I opened it and started to read. Before I could even finish the first sentence, she pulled her thin blanket over her head. I took the book back to the bookshelf, and went to sit back outside with Billy, who was now whittling something else.

"Papa, I was wondering if Eli and I should start attending school here." I said.

He briefly stopped whittling, then resumed.

"That may be a good idea, if you're going to be here a while." He agreed, "I'll discuss it with Sam."

"Is there no chance of the situation stopping soon?" I asked.

He sighed, "These ones are tricky. It's taking a lot longer than we expected."

He paused, thinking, "They caught one, but there's more out there."

I returned to work on my pathetic little blob. After a few awkward cuts into the wood, one leaving an ugly dent, I turned my attention to Billy's. His knife gracefully sliced through the wood, removing thin even cuts. It looked like a fox, but I couldn't be sure at this stage. I tried to copy the way he cut, but my knife got stuck by a flaw in the wood.

"With the grain, not against." He said, for the hundredth time.

I inspected my wood, but I couldn't tell the difference between the two. I flipped it the other way in my hand, and started whittling again. It seemed easier. Sort of.

We whittled in silence. I seemed to get the hang of it, until I hit the wood wrong and the knife was detoured into my thumb. I rushed to the bathroom, and ran it under the tap to clear the blood, which kept streaming. I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and held it against my thumb, as I pulled out a bandaid from the drawer. Despite the amount of blood, it was a surprisingly small nick, and I wrapped a large band aid around it.

I looked at the bloody toilet paper crumpled in my hand. Vampires were attracted to this, particularly Thomas. I lifted the bloody part to my nose and took a sniff. It just smelled like blood to me, an almost-sweet metallic smell. My human senses failed to see the allure. I dropped the paper into the toilet and flushed it, washed my hands, and went to rejoin Papa on the front lawn.


	20. Chapter 20

I laid on the beach, the damp sand soaking my clothes. I meant to bring a towel, but I accidentally left it at the front door when I tied my shoes. I didn't care. I came to relax. I'd probably regret this oversight when I spend the next 4 days washing sand out of my hair, but for now, I didn't care.

A few days had passed since I saw Thomas, and still no contact. It was difficult because I had no means of real distraction, so he was always at the back of my mind, and I couldn't use the computer too much to see if he's replied. The computer was a hunk of junk. Half the games programmed into it didn't even work, and it was loud. Any time I would use it would be noticed, and people would wonder why I was bothering. I longed for my laptop that was still sitting in my room in Anchorage.

School was figured out. Since Mom was a teacher at the school, the schools agreed to let me and Eli finish the rest of our semester with Mom. Naturally, we glossed over the fact Mom was practically catatonic. We'd be getting a tutor. Her name was Jenny. She was 19. She was smart, a tiny little thing with long glossy black hair. I liked her.

Even with school work, I found myself with plenty of free time. I still often spent part of the afternoon on the beach. I hadn't seen Anna since our lunch. I think I hurt her feelings when I went straight home after. I should probably go see her to see if we're okay. I don't know if Anna and I were friends, but at least we got along okay.

I stood up, and futilely wiped the sand from my backside and hair. I started heading to Anna's house, which was pretty close to the beach, so it didn't take long.

I knocked on the door as I looked down at my shoes. There was no answer. I knocked again. This time I heard shuffling inside, but nobody opened the door. I walked off, back to Billy's.

I wonder if Anna was more upset than I thought. All I said that day was I had to get home, earlier than I normally would. Was she really that clingy, to get upset over something so trivial? I knew Anna didn't have many friends, and was kind of awkward. Did she take my early departure as a rejection? It was possible, wasn't it? She was a little clingy, but _this_ clingy and unreasonable? I didn't get that impression from Anna at all. But really, how much did I really know about this girl?

When I got home, Billy wasn't there. Eli was doing reading homework alone at the tiny dinner table. I peeked in Mom and Dad's room. Mom was laying in bed, staring at a wall. I shut the door.

"How's it going, kiddo?" I asked in a too-chipper voice.

"Fine." Eli said, unimpressed.

I got the feeling he was enjoying the reprieve from school, and wasn't pleased to be back to studying.

"You know what? I feel like doing homework. I'll join you." I said, in my falsely chipper voice.

I grabbed my pile of work from my room, and brought it to the table. I took the seat across from Eli. He looked like he wanted to complain, but he got back to work. I did too, starting to plot out an essay by hand. Gosh, I missed my laptop.

"Is Mom okay?" Eli asked.

I stopped writing.

"Of course she's okay. Why would you say that?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking down at his assignment, "She's not Mom anymore."

"Of course she's Mom." I said, "She's just having a difficult time."

"Why?" He asked.

Why, indeed. The fear and uncertainty was palpable in Eli's young eyes. I almost told him we were here to take care of Billy, but Billy was as feisty as ever. Eli knew that wasn't the reason we were here. He didn't know the reason at all, and he wouldn't be told under any circumstance.

"Well, baby," I said, having no idea what I could say to relieve Eli's anxiety, "It's complicated."

Great, I'm using the same bullshit excuse all the adults gave me.

"I hope she gets better soon." He said.

"Me too." I said.

We went back to doing our homework. The room was so silent, we could hear the scratching of our pencils.

I got a good chunk of the first draft of my essay done by the time to make dinner. When it was finished, I brought a plate to Mom, and watched her as she ate it. Surprisingly, she compliantly ate. I brought out her empty plate, and then joined whoever was left at the table. Afterward, Dad did the dishes.

I hadn't really seen much of Dad since we got here. He had huge bags under his eyes, like he hasn't been sleeping. He has also gained a surprisingly large amount of muscle in such a short time. Dad's always had muscles, but now he was huge. He made WWE wrestlers look like scrawny weaklings.

Billy and I watched Dad go to his bedroom when he was finished, barely saying goodnight. Eli was curled up on the couch, watching tv. Billy and I were still sitting at the table.

"Is Dad okay?" I whispered in a low voice.

Eli was very invested in his television show, but I didn't want to risk him overhearing.

"Jake and Sam have been busy since you've arrived." He answered. "They patrol around La Push, to monitor for threats."

"How many are there to help?" I asked.

"Seven," He said.

"That's close odds." I said.

"It'll be fine." Billy said.

He at least seemed confident underneath his cool exterior. My worries was an insult to my tribe. I had to have more faith in Dad and his brothers. As Dad said, werewolves existed to kill leeches.

I thought of Thomas, and my stomach lurched. I didn't know the strength of werewolves or vampires, but seven against one were terrible odds.

"Excuse me." I said, and went to lay down.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Dad went out fishing with Charlie and one of Charlie's friends. Eli was unfortunate enough to get dragged along. This surprised me. Such a normal activity amidst all of the chaos. It was comical, in a way. Billy was also out. I don't know with who or where.

I called Anna's house, but nobody answered. I figured Anna was probably awake, eating breakfast right about now, getting ready for her day. She was definitely avoiding me. I didn't bother leaving a message. I put the phone back on the cradle, then went to pour myself a bowl of cereal. Mom joined me shortly after.

"I want to take you somewhere today." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." She said.

"Is it on the rez?" I asked.

I've scoped every inch of the rez, and I didn't know what possibly she had to show me.

"No." She said.

"I don't know, Mom… it's a bad idea to go out." I said.

She gave no response, or anything that betrayed her nonchalant attitude.

Mom did the dishes as I got dressed. When I was finished, Mom was waiting for me outside in her rental car. It was a little Toyota, a deep blue colour. I don't know the model or year. I got into the passenger side, and Mom started the car.

She drove us out of La Push. My stomach hurt. We most definitely shouldn't be doing this. It was a bit rich coming from me, but after the red-eyed demons and the dead wolves, I knew it wasn't worth risking my life.

Mom drove down the long highway that led from La Push to Forks. We reached the outskirts of Forks, and I expected her to turn into town, but she kept on the highway, driving East.

"Mom, you missed the turnoff." I said.

"We're not going to Forks." She replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"We shouldn't go too far out of town." I said, squeamish.

"We won't." She said.

I stared at the window, surrounded by the endless trees. I debated whether or not I should demand she stop the car, but she started to slow down, as if looking for something. I don't know what she could possibly be looking for. There was nothing until the next city. But she was insistent, driving barely past 20, almost coasting, watching the trees lines. I was on alert, wondering if she saw a threat.

Eventually she pulled off to the shoulder of the highway, and turned off the car.

"We'll have to walk from here." She said.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked.

"Where the Cullens used to live." She said.

My insides went cold.

"Mom, we really shouldn't be here." The words stumbled out, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I know where we're going." She said, but there was a hitch in her voice that made me not fully trust her.

She got out of the car, and I followed her. She started walking into the deep forest, which looked endless. She seemed sure of where she was headed, although this meant very little. It was easy to keep up with her. She kept stumbling over the smallest of vines, and I watched her to make sure she wouldn't get seriously hurt.

"Mom, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked after at least a mile of walking.

"I'm sure." She said, confidently, looking ahead.

We continued walking through the dense greenery. We've must've been out here for almost an hour. The forest was deeply overgrown, which made it difficult to move. And if we had to turn around, I didn't know the direction to go. The trees above us were too thick to receive direct sunlight, and there was hardly enough light to see properly. The deeper into the forest we got, the stronger my anxiety became. We were essentially stumbling in the dark. My heart pounded, my pulse raced. I started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Mom, there has to be a better way. At least bring Dad or something." I said.

"Jacob would never come here." She said, oddly unbothered.

" _Please_ Mom, this isn't safe. You know how dangerous it is out here." I said.

"They won't hurt me." She said, confidently.

I assumed she was talking about the Cullens.

"They might not, but they're not the only ones around here." I said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." She said.

"Mom, it's my life you're risking too." I said.

She was quiet again, thinking.

"It's probably the Cullens." She brushed off.

I sighed, and continued walking. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't abandon Mom. I didn't own a cellphone, and I didn't think to check to see if Mom brought hers. I didn't expect her to lead us out in the middle of nowhere, with her believing that there would be somethign deep in the middle of the massive forest.

"Mom, we should go back." I said.

"We're almost there." She assured me.

Our damp steps were the only noise in this forest. I was about a minute away from throwing a full-blown temper tantrum when Mom started to jog, but she kept tripping over walls of vines and branches. I could tell she was moving as fast as she could, even though her speed didn't increase by much. I matched her pace, slightly impatient because I could move faster. I strained my eyes to see what she saw, and against the darkness, I saw light in the distance. Eventually, I saw the white specks breaking through the green.

The large house was of a contemporary design, with most of the walls replaced by glass. But nobody had been here in a long time, and the forest had overtaken it. Moss and vines crawled up the house. The walls were almost entirely covered in various greenery. The windows were flecked with dirt and leaves, as the wind would blow and stick it on with the rain. The roof was completely covered as well.

"Mom, what is this place?" I asked, scared.

"This is the Cullen's home." Mom said, her voice breaking.

I looked at her, and she was silently crying.

"I thought they'd be here." She whispered.

"I'm sure they're around." I said awkwardly.

"But where?" She sounded so heartbroken, haunted.

I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how.

"You really loved them, didn't you?" I asked.

"I did." She said, barely louder than a whisper, bereaved.

And in that moment, I truly believed she loved them more than anything else. Nothing could ever rival her love for the Cullens, including me and Eli. This revelation didn't hurt, but I hurt for my mom's yearning. How long she's lived without people she's loved. I don't think I could ever have the bravery to do that.

"Mom, they're not here. We should go." I said softly, taking her arm.

"I want to go inside first." She said.

I followed her up the porch, which was caked with debris and mushy leaves. The handrail was also covered in mush, but I held it so I wouldn't slip. Mom touched the door handle and pushed the door open.

It was completely dark inside, with some light shining through the matter that was plastered onto the window walls. My hands automatically went for the light switch, but it didn't turn on, naturally. I left the door open, as it was the best light source.

Through the light, I could see dust motes floating in the air from the years of disuse, the stagnant yet somehow sweet scent tickling my nose. Beyond that though, there was another scent that was faint yet distinct. It was very sweet, reminding me of apples and sunshine, and was almost appetizing. This scent didn't belong in a cold, dark, abandoned house.

I looked around the room. It was difficult to see, but I could make out a large open area, completely inviting. I think the den was to the left of us. I could make out a luxurious grand piano, the only item in the spacious room. I could also make out the kitchen sink in the far left corner by the window casting light behind it. To the right was probably the dining room, judging from the design. Near Mom was a long staircase, which led to a hallway with a bunch of other rooms.

"This house is so different without them here." She said, solemnly.

"Yeah." I agreed, although I couldn't imagine this house beyond a set of a horror movie.

She started walking up the stairs. I followed her. My anxiety started kicking up into high gear. We definitely shouldn't be here. It wasn't safe.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"His room." She said.

His. She must be talking about Edward.

Although she has the uncanny ability of tripping over her own two feet, she navigated this house with ease. She reached the top of the stairs, and went to a doorway that was at the end of the hall. The door was left ajar.

She pushed the door open, inviting dust motes to dance at our feet. The room had two glass walls, sunshine peeking through the dirty glass. There was a gold couch against the far window wall, and rows of CD's and a CD player against another wall. A giant tv was hanging on the wall near the door.

"He left everything here." She said, walking over to the couch and curling up on it, smelling the couch.

"I guess he didn't need it." I said, my voice uneven.

We definitely needed to leave. Something wasn't right.

"It still smells like him." She said.

"Mom, I really think we should go now." I said.

"Just one more minute." She said, almost in a dreamy haze.

"No, now." I demanded, but my voice was weak and quivering.

"You can go, then. I'll catch up." She said, still dreamy.

"I'm not leaving without you." I said.

"Wise choice." A deep male voice said behind me.

I shot around. A dark figure leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed. His posture was casual and relaxed, nonthreatening. Through the sparse light, I could make out the red eyes.

He straightened up, and took a step toward me.

"I knew you'd show up here eventually." He said.

Mom stood up, and walked in front of me, putting herself between the vampire and me. Her pose was trying to be defiant, but she was definitely not a threat.

"Why are you here?" Mom asked.

"Why, I thought that would be obvious." Evan said with a malicious grin, "I came to see some friends of my old friends, the Cullens."

"You won't get away with this. The wolves will know who did it." Mom said.

Evan shrugged, "By then, my revenge will be complete, and I'll be long gone from here."

"The Cullens will follow you." Mom threatened.

"The Cullens will follow me anyway. They're no threat." Evan said, "I liked Jessica, but she was weak. I have other much stronger friends who have no qualms against taking lives. I can take the Cullens."

"Please, let us go." I said, my voice barely audible.

Evan laughed, "I worked so hard to find you alone. Why would I let you go?"

Evan raised his hand, and there was a blinding blur as Mom was lifted off her feet and went flying through the window.

"Mom!" I screeched, running to the window, but a stone vice wrapped around me, hitting me in the gut.

"You're coming with me." He said, and it hurt as he held me too closely, his body stone and unforgiving against mine.

The room was a blur as he jumped out the hole in the window, and onto a nearby tree. I looked down at the ground. Mom was still, face-down in a pile of broken glass and blood. Evan jumped to another tree with ease.

"Mom!" I screamed, futilely wiggling against my captor, "Mom!"


	22. Chapter 22

Evan had covered my mouth, so I couldn't scream. His hold was too tight, and my body hurt against the vice he had on me. I'm pretty sure I had at least 3 broken ribs, and possibly a broken cheekbone or jaw. I couldn't tell, and I was too disoriented to figure it out. The ride was smooth, but the height was making me dizzy.

Something glittering caught my eye. My eyes glanced downward. It must've been a trick of the light, but it looked like Evan's hand was sparkling. I tried to get a better look, but I was unable to move. It was just my imagination anyway, or maybe water below.

I closed my eyes, and the unease mitigated. The ride was surprisingly smooth. If it wasn't for the breeze against my face, I would've thought we were standing still. I didn't dare open my eyes and it felt like we ran for at least a few hours, but I didn't know for sure. My stomach grumbled loudly, but if Evan could hear it, he ignored it. An abrupt dizziness intensely overcame me. The air was overwhelmed with the familiar scent of manure, which didn't help. The wind abruptly stopped. I hesitantly opened my eyes, and it took a minute for me to collect my bearings.

We were now in a barn. There were pigs, cows, horses, and sheep, and they all coward against the barn walls frightened, as far away from the vampire as they could possibly get.

He grinned, "You'll get used to the smell."

He grabbed some rope and hogtied me. My injuries, particularly my fractured shoulder and arm that was barely on the brink of healing, were screaming from the pain. Then he jumped up to one of the rafters, and hung me from there, leaving me suspended 20 feet in the air. I blinked and I was already alone, in the dark. I slowly rocked back in forth.

I looked down at the animals. Some of them started to relax, but most of them were still on edge.

I tried to relax my muscles, but they were taut. I gave them a pep talk to try to calm down, but nothing helped. If anything, I stressed out more. The situation was what it was. My mind went back to Mom, facedown in a pool of blood and broken glass. Had anyone found her yet? Did she survive the fall? Was she even still alive?

Yes, she had to be alive. I wouldn't accept any other outcome.

I tried to pry myself loose, but the bindings were too tight, masterly tied. Hours passed, except I didn't know if it was hours or just felt like hours. Somehow, though I was very uncomfortable, I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, my entire body ached from the awkward position, and my shoulder and ribs felt like someone smashed them with a hammer. My jeans felt wet and cold, and there was a very good chance I peed myself. Great.

Evan didn't come, nor did any of his friends. I just hung there, really angry, feeling a bit bored to be honest. My stomach hurt from hunger. How long has it been since my last meal? I tried to fiddle against my bindings, but they wouldn't give, and I was wasting precious energy. All I could do was hang here, and worry about what was happening back home, hoping my family and friends were okay.

A few days passed. It felt like I slept more than usual. Maybe my body just wanted to sleep more because there was nothing else to do. My head was pounding and my tongue was parched, and I gradually stopped passing urine. I was so hungry that even the hay below me started to look good, not that I could eat it if I wanted to. Even though I was sleeping, I was very tired all the time, and the ground was spinning below me. The scent of manure made me more nauseous as time went on. Any attempt I made to undo my bindings was a feeble flick of the wrist now.

I weakly tried to feel for a loose piece of rope, anything to help me break free for the hundredth time, but there was nothing. I closed my eyes. I would die here. My body might be found eventually, a Jane Doe, an assumed classic runaway with no future who met a bad end. Whatever she ran away from couldn't have been worse than being found dead in a ditch somewhere. Or in my case, hanging from the rafters of a barn.

I couldn't be sure how long a human could survive without water. I've heard three days, but this has felt much longer than that. By now, the wolves back at La Push had to piece it together now. They would've found Mom, and she would've told them what happened. She'd be alive to tell them. Yes, she was alive…

There was an ominous creak, and light broke through the barn. I tried to position myself to see who it was, but it hurt to bend my neck, and I was blind from the new light source after so many days in the near-darkness.

My heart stopped. I could see a tall blond woman and a muscular man with short hair. They were wearing deep-hooded sweaters, even though it was sunny outside, so I couldn't see their faces. From their pale skin and graceful moves, they were obviously vampires. Some of Evan's friends.

"How's it going up there?" The man called, jovial.

"Shut up." I replied, curtly.

The blond woman jumped up against the wall and up to the rafters with ease. She had to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. She quickly untied the rope from the rafters.

"Have you come to kill me?" I asked, my voice barely audible and dry like sandpaper.

"Alice sent us." The blond girl said curtly, as musical as wind chimes, as if that cleared anything up.

"Alice who?" I asked.

"Cullen. I'm Rosalie, and this is my husband Emmett." The blond girl said.

Cullen… Cullen… that name was frustratingly familiar. Nostalgic, in a way, like an old friend. But there were bad memories associated with that name. But they came to find me… who were they again?

"We need to get her back to Carlisle." Rosalie said.

Rosalie carried me down. Although she was careful, the sudden motion made me lightheaded, and I nearly blacked out. Emmett took me from her, and held me easily in his muscled arms. Unlike Evan, his touch was light, gentle. Then there was a sudden breeze, and everything was blurry, sending my head into another spin and my stomach upside down. They were running, or whatever it is that they do. I threw up a bunch of stomach acid, but Emmett didn't give any indication of being bothered. I closed my eyes. The cool breeze felt nice against my clammy skin.

I didn't know how long they ran for, but we reached the destination quickly. The room was still spinning, even with my eyes closed, so I left my eyes shut. I heard low murmurs. Then I felt a sharp poke in my arm, but it was a familiar sting. Someone was giving me a needle. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and there was a transparent bag filled with clear liquid hanging above my head.

It looked like I was in a hospital set up, with all the monitors and supplies, but we weren't in a hospital. The walls were a soft white, and the floor was hardwood. There was a vintage painting of some Italian city on the wall, and another watercolour painting with flowers. Off to my left, there were double doors made of glass, which lead out to some kind of patio. There were thick, luxurious purple velvet floor-length curtains that were held open with gold rope. We were in someone's house. This fact should've unnerved me, but I was too tired to care. I was going to be dead soon anyway. I just hoped I wouldn't suffer too much. A young blond man was reading a chart next to my bed, and set it down at the foot of the bed.

"I know it's confusing, but it's going to be okay." The man said, "My name is Carlisle, and I'll be your doctor for the time being."

He was young, but he looked tired. His eyes were a dark amber, and there were light bruises underneath his eyes. His perfect features were still as he quickly worked on me. The woman Rosalie helped him, taking on the nursing role. They were muttering back and forth, but they were talking too fast and quietly for me to listen. I didn't really care, anyway.

When Carlisle and Rosalie finished, someone else came in with a tray, and the scent of chicken broth filled the air. The woman couldn't have been more than 27, with flawless auburn loose curls, and a warm, motherly smile. She placed the tray on a bedside table, and took a seat next to my bed. Rosalie had already left and Carlisle wrote notes on a clipboard before he left the room too.

"How do you feel?" The other woman asked quietly, her voice a perfect melody.

"Edward?" I said, remembering who these people were, and how they were connected to me.

No, not people. Vampires.

She gave me a small smile, and took my hand. I flinched at the icy feel, and she pulled away, but I took her hand again. Her touch was soothing, even though it was hard and ice cold. A mother's touch.

"Edward is my son, yes. I'm Esme Cullen." She said, "May I add, you are as beautiful as your mother."

"Is my mother alive?" I asked.

"Yes, she's alive. She has some injuries, but they are not life-threatening." Esme reassured me.

My heart leaped. Mom survived! She must be in a lot of pain, like I am. I wondered who was taking care of her. I felt bad. Mom hated hospitals more than I did. And dad must be absolutely beside himself with worry.

"How is my family doing?" I asked.

She hesitated, "We are not on the best of terms with the wolves, I'm afraid. I don't know all the details of what they're currently doing. We will get word to them that you're okay, and will return home once you're stable enough to travel."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Illinois. I'm sorry it took so long for us to find you. Alice only knew that Evan took you to a farm in Missouri state and unfortunately, Missouri has plenty of farms that we had to search through." She said, grimly.

"You saved me." I said.

She tucked my sweaty bangs behind my ear, "Enough of this talk for now, alright? You need rest. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I said.

"I can feed you, if you'd like." She offered.

"Please." I said.

She beamed, and took a fancy engraved silver tureen with a matching spoon from the tray. She opened it, spooned out a bit, and put it to my lips. It tasted perfect. I was still horribly nauseous, but this broth was seasoned just enough to taste good to me, without nauseating me further.

I ate the entire amount, and I wanted more.

"We'll wait an hour. If you hold it down, you can have more." Esme promised, a fair deal.

"Thank you." I said, "I have questions."

Esme looked at the door, "I'm sure you do, but you have a visitor."

Who could possibly be visiting me here? My confusion must've been evident on my face. She chuckled, gently squeezed my hand.

"It's Thomas Price." She informed me.

Thomas. Thomas was here. Suddenly, I was aware of how vulnerable I was. I didn't really notice before, but my arm was casted, and back in a sling. I was in a neck brace, and the right side of my face throbbed. I probably had a black eye. My ribs had been taped up, and every breath felt like a burning fire inside me. Both of my knees were in a brace, and one ankle was in an air cast, elevated by a pillow. And more horrifying, I had a catheter.

"You don't have to see him, if you don't want to." Esme said, still warm, but with a hint of confusion.

"No, no. I will." I said, my words rushed and breathless.

I wanted to see him, but at the same time, I didn't want to.

She watched me, and then made up her mind, whatever it was. She got up, taking the tray with her, and walked to the door. She opened it, talking to someone in the doorway. She looked back at me, and left. Thomas entered the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Thomas took a seat in Esme's chair.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He greeted.

"Hi." My voice was weak, tired; it was all I had energy for.

My heart thudded, and I didn't want Thomas to see me like this, but I'd be sad if he left.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. It's my fault." He said.

"No, it's not." I said.

"You wouldn't have gotten kidnapped if it wasn't for me." He said.

"It was because of the Cullens." I said, a little too loudly, and lowered my voice, "It wasn't your fault."

"But it is my fault." He said, worried, "Evan knows how protective we are of you, and he wants you even more now."

I gave a short sardonic laugh.

"Hannah, be serious." He said, grimly.

"I am serious." I brushed off, "He originally targeted me because I'm my mother's daughter. Either way, he wants to kill me. His motives don't really matter."

"I promise, I won't leave your side until he and his friends are disposed of." He said.

"The wolves won't like it." I said.

"To Hell with the wolves, and to anyone else who tries to stand in my way." Thomas said, "I won't abandon you."

"Okay." I accepted.

He broke into a wide grin, "Okay?"

"Okay." I said again, "But I have questions of my own."

His face sombered, "This is a conversation that can wait until you're healed."

"Please? Just the basic facts?" I asked, "Like… how old are you?"

He gave me a long serious look.

"Fine." He relented, "I was eighteen when I turned."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"1920." He said.

"Where are you from? Who changed you?" I asked, eager.

He grinned grimly, "You're pushing your luck."

"Please?" I begged.

"You need to rest." He said and stood up, "We can talk about it another time."

"Promise?" I said.

"Promise." He said.

"I'll hunt you down if you don't keep your promise." I threatened.

"I'm sure you will." He said, grinning.

"You're staying here, are you?" I asked.

He stopped short by my question. I had to backpedal.

"I don't know anyone. I'm sure the Cullens are nice, but I'm kinda scared to be alone-" I panicked and then tacked on, "with strangers."

"They won't hurt you." He said, and he kissed my forehead, "But regardless, I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." I said, and he left the room.

I looked out the large window doors. Night was falling. I watched the moon slowly rise into the sky, watching the clouds go by.

Another face peered in through the door. She was barely 5 feet, with short spiky dark hair and pointed cheeks. Her pale skin suited her. She reminded me of a fairy in the moonlight.

"Hannah?" She greeted warmly, holding the tray with the tureen.

"Are you Alice?" I asked.

"Indeed, I am." She said, her walking was a fluid graceful dance as she entered the room.

"Thank you for finding me." I said, "How did you know where I was?"

"We can talk about it later." She said, "I've brought you more soup."

"People keep saying that, ' _we can talk about it later'."_ I mocked.

"Then stop asking questions. We have plenty of time." She assured me, taking the empty seat next to me, and putting the tray on the table.

I sighed, "But I might not get a chance to ask later, or I might not be given answers."

"Nobody's going to double-cross you." She reassured me, opening the tureen.

I ate without complaint, and then I was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. Alice rearranged my blanket over me as I closed my eyes, and fell asleep immediately.

When I woke up, it was bright out. Carlisle was preparing to change the fluids in my IV.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired." I mumbled.

"How's the pain medication level?" He asked.

"It's fine." I said, "Carlisle, can I talk to my family?"

"That can be arranged." He said, picking up the chart at the foot of my bed, "Would you like a sponge bath first?"

"Yes please." I said.

"I'll send in Rosalie." He said and left.

Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde with a perfect body. I can't say I ever felt self-conscious about my body. Maybe a little, but not much, especially compared to other girls I know. Maybe all the self-consciousness I was supposed to feel toward my body was stored up for this very moment, when the goddess of beauty would be the one to see me naked. Suddenly I felt like Shrek's ugly twin.

Rosalie walked in with a bucket of soapy water and a cloth.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." She said, unimpressed.

She got to work silently, working quickly, but gentle against my skin.

"Thank you." I said, when she was finished.

"Yep." She said, and she was gone.

Esme returned with another tureen of chicken broth and a small bowl of applesauce, and a silver cell phone.

"For calling your family." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

I wanted to call as soon as possible, but my stomach was growling, and I felt slightly nauseous. Esme fed me slowly so I wouldn't vomit. I was impatient, eyeing the silver cell phone.

After breakfast, Esme dialed the number for me, put the phone loud on speakerphone, then left to give me privacy. The phone rang, every ring a stab, and a part of me hoped nobody was home to pick up. I couldn't do this.

"Hello?" Billy's gruff voice answered.

"Papa, hi." I squeaked out.

"Hannah?" He asked, relief mixed with something else in his voice.

"Yes, it's me." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good." I said tightly.

"Hannah." He warned.

"Badly hurt… but it's nothing, don't worry. The Cul- uhm, I'm being taken care of." I said.

"Are they treating you well?" He asked.

"Yes. Perfect." I said.

He sighed, "That's all we can hope for. But I want you to come home as soon as possible, got it?"

"Yes sir."

Silence.

"How is Mom and Dad doing? Eli?" I asked.

"Bella's in the hospital. She's injured, but she'll be ok. Between everything going on, Jake's stressed. He's out right now, but he'll want to talk to you later. And Eli's upset, naturally." He said.

It felt like I had been punched in the gut. My family was suffering because of me.

"Shall I give you the number, so Dad can call me when he gets in?" I asked, then felt stupid because I didn't know the number.

"The doctor already gave it to me." Billy said, tentatively, "Jake wanted to talk to you earlier, but the doctor thought you should rest."

"I'm okay, Papa, really. Don't worry about me." I said.

"I'll talk to you later." He said, and we hung up.

"Esme?" I asked, as Esme hung up the phone.

"Yeah?" She said, materializing at the door.

"Why do the vampires and wolves hate each other so much? It's stupid." I said.

"It is the wolves' duty to protect human life. Traditionally, vampires drink human blood for sustenance. This clash in values is what created this tension." Esme explained.

"But you drink animal blood, right? You don't kill humans." I said.

"We're still vampires." She said, "We do have the Treaty though, and they honour it as much as we do."

"It's still stupid." I grumbled.


	24. Chapter 24

Being stuck in bed for a few weeks was no fun. A tv had been brought to my room, but for the most part, I ignored it. I couldn't focus anyway. I don't know how much time passed. The first several days were a blur, but then the days started making sense. Luckily most of my injuries weren't as bad as they looked. I was dehydrated, but the medication helped, and eventually I didn't need the IV anymore, and could eat normally for the most part. My arm was still messed up and Evan had broken a couple ribs, but besides that, most of my physical wounds were from being hogtied for a few days, and healing faster than I thought they would.

I'd call Papa Billy every day, and often speak to Dad and Eli. I don't know what they told Grandpa Charlie, but I haven't spoken to him. When I asked, Papa skated over the details. He also told me Mom was doing better, but I haven't been able to talk to her yet either, so I have my doubts.

Amelia also called Papa's house, and I felt horribly guilty. In all honesty, I had forgotten about her. I didn't want to know what they told her, or how I was going to explain my second mysterious disappearing act.

Alice and Thomas sometimes spent some time with me, but for the most part, I just wanted to be alone, and they respected that. Thomas more so than Alice.

"It's going to be okay, Hannah." Alice said.

I must've looked as miserable as I felt.

"I hope so." I said.

"Two more of Evan's helpers were taken care of. His number's down to four." Alice said.

"That's good news." I said, monotone.

"It is. It won't be long until this is resolved." Alice said.

I studied Alice's face. Her eyes were black, with light purple bruises underneath. My memory searched through the reason why this would be, but it was fuzzy. If I was told, I couldn't remember. Sometimes Thomas had similar bags under his eyes.

"Our eyes turn black as we get hungry." Alice said, guessing what I was thinking.

"Oh." I said, "Why haven't you eaten?"

She shrugged, "We can't leave you unprotected."

"But you need nourishment." I said.

Alice moved my hair out of my eyes, "We'll be okay."

I sighed, sulking, and she gave a small smile.

"It's also a matter of security. Not only do we have to protect you, but we are also weaker divided. Smaller groups are easier to ambush. Even if 3 of us go out of time, there would only be 3 or 4 here to protect you. They could attack either group and it'll be an even match. Makes sense?" She said.

"Yeah." I said, glumly.

"There are animals around here, so we aren't starving." She said.

"Alice, can I ask a rude question?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, nonchalant.

"How's Edward doing?" I asked.

"He's isolated himself the past 20 or so years." She said grimly, "I track him down from time to time to see how he's doing. I'm the annoying little sister he'll never get away from."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"When he heard your family was having problems with Evan, he came back to the USA. He's been staying in Chicago, Illinois." She said.

"Does he know about Mom being in the hospital?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head, "I tell him as little information as possible. He wants to help, but he doesn't want to risk seeing Bella. It seems a bit childish to me, but it is what it is."

"Edward's making the right choice." I said, my voice weak, "I think it'd destroy Mom if she ever saw him again."

Alice nodded, "Edward doesn't want to cause any more harm than he already has."

"How considerate." I said, curtly, "I have another question."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Will my life ever be normal again?" I asked, "I know you can't really say, but… now that I know about vampires and werewolves, can I ever go back to mundane human life?"

Alice grinned, almost mischievously, "Just don't go around telling people, and you'll be okay."

"Nobody would believe me if I tried." I laughed, "But you know… growing up, Mom sometimes talked about vampires. But she seemed confused. A little off, ya know? I figured she read too many books and confused reality with fiction but… she tried to live a normal life with Dad, and vampires still caught up to her. And I guess life wasn't normal because apparently Dad was a werewolf anyway. I don't know what I'm trying to say… I don't think Mom was able to go back to a normal human life, after meeting Edward."

Alice nodded, "I'm inclined to agree. But that doesn't mean you won't be able to."

My thoughts directed toward Thomas. I'd never be able to forget him, even if I lived another 70 years.

"Thomas wants you to live a human life." Alice said.

I blushed, avoiding her gaze. She knew exactly where my thoughts went.

"Does everyone know?" I asked, "About my… feelings?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Alice said, bluntly.

I sighed, "Everyone on the rez knows too, and everyone's judging and disapproving and stuff."

"Liking Thomas isn't a bag thing." Alice said, "It's complicated, but what relationship isn't?"

"But how does Thomas feel about me?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, but the smile on her face told me everything I needed to know.

I sighed. Great. Now getting over him would be even harder.

"Did you want to see Thomas? He's downstairs." She asked.

I blushed. She smiled again, and gracefully walked out of the room, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

Thomas appeared at the door, lingering in the doorway.

"I didn't call for you, in case that wasn't obvious." I said.

He grinned, "Alice forced me in here, got it."

"Yes, it was all Alice." I confirmed, and stared out the window.

"I can leave, if you want." He said.

"No, no. Might as well stay." I said, my heart lurching.

He took the seat next to my bed. I looked at his eyes, which were the colour of the void with heavy bruises underneath.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

"When did you become so perceptive?" He asked.

"Blame Alice." I said.

He grinned, "I admit, I haven't eaten in a while."

"Alice said there's… animals around here."

"Not enough that it wouldn't attract human attention." He said, "I'd have to leave the city to get a proper meal."

"Then go. I'll be okay." I said.

"Er." He hesitated.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… Alice didn't mention this because she didn't want to worry you further, but there is a group going out today." He said carefully, "They need to go back to Forks for some business, but they should be back in a couple days."

"That's perfect." I said.

"But if I left too, the only ones that would be here would be Emmett and Rosalie." He said, and I could tell he didn't like this idea anymore than Alice did.

"Perfect." I said again.

"Alice can probably stay behind in my stead." He said.

"Yes, do that." I agreed.

He sighed, "I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay." I said.

He got up to leave, and Alice materialized in the hallway. They spoke quietly in almost-muted voices, and I could swear they were having some kind of argument. Thomas went downstairs, and Alice entered the room.

"It's decided. We're having a girl's night." She said brightly.

Carlisle checked on everything, quickly telling Alice instructions I didn't understand. Esme gave me a gentle hug, barely touching me, and she kissed my forehead. I shivered, but it felt as loving as my own mom's.

"We'll be back as soon as possible. So don't worry, okay?" Esme said warmly.

"Yes, have a safe trip." I said.

Everyone went downstairs, leaving me alone. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the disagreement still seemed to be going on. But when Alice returned, she was reassuring.

"Now, Hannah, I have something to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We were a little short-handed, as you know, so alternate arrangements were made." She said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We need to plan in case Carlisle and the rest need to stay in Forks longer than expected." She said.

"I thought there was safety in numbers?" I asked.

"It's unavoidable. They're probably needed back in Forks more than here." Alice said, "Anywho, Emmett, Rosalie, and I don't have the proper medical expertise to competently take care of you for an extended amount of time. Edward's been through medical school, so I called him to come watch over you for the time being."

"What?!" I asked, my heart thudding.

"Hannah, it's okay." She said, "Edward's just as competent as Carlisle. You'll be fine."

"No! I mean! It's him!" I said.

"I know it's difficult, but we didn't have another option." She said, "This is more convenient than transferring you to a hospital. We can protect you better here."

"No." I said, miserably, "I'm feeling a lot better- I don't think I need a hospital anymore anyway!"

"I know it's sudden, but he's downstairs." She said, "You can just say hi to him for now, and he'll go back downstairs."

"Fine, get it over with." I said, even more miserably.

She gave a smile, and looked to the doorway. A young man materialized, and he was more beautiful than I could've possibly imagined him to be. But then I noticed his eyes- they were a deep ruby.


	25. Chapter 25

Edward's hair was bronze and stylistically disheveled. He was tall and thin, but muscular. He wore plain blue jeans and a maroon button-up shirt, but they looked worthy to be in a fashion runway. And I could see how my mother fell for this boy so many years ago. But my eyes kept looking warily at his.

"Hello Hannah." He said, his tone casual.

"Edward." I said, coldly, but my voice cracked, and I did my best not to break eye contact.

"You look so much like your mother." He said cooly.

"So I've heard." I said.

I was surprised by the anger that surged through me, although it was not unexpected. This was the man that ruined my mom's life. He nearly got her killed, and she's been traumatized since. Now his diet consists of humans. My life probably meant just as little to him as his victims, and he was clearly here under coercion. The prospect of staying in an actual hospital was starting to look good.

He walked up, and picked up my chart, quickly reading it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." I brushed off.

"I'm sure you do." He said, unbothered, setting the clipboard back down.

"We'll be continuing the physiotherapy that you've been doing with Carlisle." He said, smooth as any professional, "You haven't tried walking yet, have you?"

"No." I said.

He nodded, "You can start now if you wish. Just be mindful of your ribs."

"Carlisle said nothing about walking yet." I disputed.

He shrugged, "Carlisle was coddling you."

I looked at Alice, who stared at the wall with a glazed look in her eye.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." I said.

Alice did a runthrough of exercising my knees, ankles, and my good arm as I sat upright in bed. Edward observed silently against the wall.

After my exercises were finished, Alice held her arms out to help me stand. My body was stiff, and my entire body complained when I threw my legs over the edge of the bed. My feet pressed against the cold hardwood, and my ankles and lower back complained. Edward appeared next to me with a walker.

"We don't have the proper equipment here, but this will do." Alice said.

She tried to speak lightly, but it sounded strained.

"Thanks." I said.

Alice supported me as I stood. My ankles and knees burned as I stood up for the first time in weeks.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward brushed off, "It'll hurt less over time."

I slowly walked up and down the hallway with the walker and Alice supporting most of my weight. Even though Edward was supposed to be my doctor, Alice was the one helping me. I don't know if it was my imagination, but Edward seemed to be keeping his distance from me.

After a few minutes of my exercise, Alice helped me back into bed. My heart was pounding, and it felt like I went on a 10 mile hike, not a few minutes of awkward walking that was more like shuffling. My legs in particular were burning. Everything hurt still, but mostly it felt like a good hurt.

When I got settled back into bed, I looked back to where Edward was standing, but he was gone.

"Cheery guy." I said flatly.

Alice had a grim grin, "He didn't handle the breakup so well either."

"He left her. He has no right to complain." I said.

"It killed him to do it." Alice said, "Bella was at least able to move on. For Edward, that will never be a possibility. Our kind never forgets."

"How tragic." I said dryly.

"It is." She said sadly.

"Did he always eat humans?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, that happened about 3 years after the breakup."

"Is that why he separated from you guys?" I asked.

"No," She said, "He left immediately after the breakup. We didn't even know until I saw his eyes in a vision."

Alice's visions. Carlisle mentioned something about them because that's how they found me. I was in a great deal of pain, so it was a little hazy.

"Your visions… You can see the future?" I asked.

"Sort of. I can see the future through the decisions someone makes. If they change their mind, their future changes." She explained.

"Okay." I said, but I had reached my limit for the impossible for today, "Alice, I'm kinda tired. Can I nap?"

"Sure." She said, unsurprised, and threw thin blankets over me.

"Can you bring me a cell phone? I wanna call my grandfather when I wake up." I asked.

Alice pulled a cell phone from her pocket and placed it on the small table next to the bed. I got comfy, and fell asleep almost immediately.

My nightmares consisted of wolves dying and vampires with bright red eyes drinking the blood of those I love. Edward finally getting my mother's blood. Thomas changing sides, deciding to drink mine. The last thing I remembered is his cold lips against my neck, and then a sharp sting as his razor sharp teeth broke through my delicate skin, and then my vision went blurry and everything went black.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I grabbed the cell phone, pressed Papa's number, and let it ring. There was no answer, and I hung up.

"Alice?" I whispered.

She appeared immediately.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want to go home." I said, weakly.

Edward materialized at the door. Was it just me, or did his eyes seem brighter?

"Soon, when Carlisle gives the okay." She said.

"You can't go home yet." Edward dismissed.

"My injuries don't seem that bad." I countered.

"And?" He prompted.

"I'm well enough to travel back to Forks. My life isn't in danger anymore. Medically, anyway." I said.

His face darkened, "That's not a good idea."

"What not?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions." He said in a hard voice.

I flinched. He was so cold. I felt vulnerable in this bed. He could kill me in a second if he wanted to. Or at the very least, leave because he clearly didn't want to be here. Whose loyalty kept him here?

"Alice, make her food." Edward ordered, and he left the room.

Alice looked at me, and I nodded, too terrified to talk, and she left the room.


End file.
